


Grow Yellow

by monolaytrist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, some plants were researched and included due to limited canon references available, various appearances from other artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monolaytrist/pseuds/monolaytrist
Summary: ● Bottle Message #S18 ●A Slytherin student thought his last year at Hogwarts would be easy, until a Hufflepuff pulled a blinder on him.





	1. ✦ September ✦

**Author's Note:**

> ✨I only took inspiration from the first line of the prompt regarding house designations and dropped the rest mudblood-pure blood dynamics. The story is set to present-day wizarding world so I believe we are long past romanticizing the 'pure blood' wizard/witch falls for the 'mud blood' trope. Apologies to the prompter if this does not turn out to be the story you were expecting.
> 
> ✨Much thanks to the mods for hosting another fest I can participate in. To my betas who surprisingly had funny anon names on the Gdocs when they were helping me out: anonymous sheep and anonymous dinosaur, thank you so much! Also thanking my writer friend who gave me a lot of sulay and Hogwarts ideas for this story, most especially with house sorting.
> 
> ✨This is an attempt at YA Fantasy storytelling. The characters are teenagers of course.
> 
> ✨Thanking anybody ahead for reading this. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  ****  
>  Do not copy and/or translate any part of my work and claim as your own. Click [here](https://www.plagiarism.org/article/what-is-plagiarism) to know what plagiarism is and why it is wrong. Be a decent content creator for your otp.   
> 

Clothes had been sorted—or more like shoved—back to his wardrobe. Books and parchments were piled—thrown—on his desk. Everything looked to be in their appropriate places and Junmyeon could finally breathe easily as he finished his last-minute tidying up early on a Tuesday morning.

His prefect duties were too exhausting last night, what with having to patrol to maintain order among the students starting from the train journey up to the sorting ceremony, that he didn't bother to change out of his shirt once his cheek hit his warm bed in their dorm.

September first happened to be a Monday this year, and it bode an excellent start for Junmyeon who would be having his final year at Hogwarts. He was close to humming while he tied his green and silver necktie in front of the mirror but chose to go around preparing as silently as possible as he didn’t want to disturb his baby dragon of a roommate. The soft snores of the said underclassman were audible under the blanket covering his head while his feet were left exposed on the other side. Junmyeon was tempted to cover the said feet with socks but the risk of awakening The Possible Menace was high, so all he did was dump his ball of warm blanket on the younger before he headed out to start his day.

The smell of the fresh parchment he pulled out from his bag was something to be considered a reprieve given that first day of school tends to be all-out busy like the rest of the days of the school year. Junmyeon relished the lazy mood of most upperclassmen just coming back from vacation the whole morning, taking down notes regarding the requirements for each of his courses which weren’t included in the syllabus the professors had provided.

He wasn’t late for his prefect duties as well. Joohyun, a fellow seventh year prefect, beat him into getting to their meeting place by three minutes. There was never a competition between them, but the sharp glances and challenging smiles between him and Joohyun had served them well for the past years. It pushed them to be better at their given duties. Not to mention, it became a good foundation for friendship when each of them was admittedly extremely shy and awkward around people. One could never look at them together before without feeling an oncoming mayhem, but luckily they were both able to get past the awkward phase and work together to maintain a part of the Slytherin house intact.

Their task today was to tour the first year Slytherins around their assigned part of the castle—namely the Great Hall and the surrounding areas—and it went well, to the point that the crowd clapped their hands, impressed, when it concluded just because Junmyeon and Joohyun were seamlessly completing each other's sentences the whole time. They both just smiled at the praises and after they had sent the group to lunch, they shared a secret fist bump for a script well-prepared and performed in the hallway and went their separate ways.

He opted to wrap a serving of his lunch—a few cuts of ham, cheese, and bread—and poured his cup of juice in the bottle he brings with him and immediately set off to start doing his most important assignment for the day.

The trip to the basement didn’t take long, and luck was surely on his side when he saw a huddle of yellow-scarfed students in the hallway. The guy whose head was a mop of brown locks, which was like a beacon from the middle of the crowd, was the guy Junmyeon was looking for.

“Hi Jongdae,” he greeted as he came nearer. The other’s beam widened upon seeing him and returned his greeting with a cheery ‘hullo’. Junmyeon only got a few curious gazes and some alarmed ones from the rest, though, but that didn’t really matter. He didn’t mean harm in the first place.

As expected of the student wonder who was Jongdae Kim, he’d be flocked with energetic and highly protective admirers this early. There was no magic in the guy’s popularity, though. Jongdae was an academic achiever—he got ten Es in his O.W.Ls a year ago while being a prefect; and also an amazing athlete—he had been a Seeker for his team since his second year, a position he had performed stupendously well at, that he was nicknamed “The Blitz”, and was currently the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Junmyeon could only longingly sigh at the guy's achievements.

It was quite funny, knowing that Junmyeon’s lank, dark fringes on his forehead, pale skin, and the combination of green and silver markings on his robe were sometimes enough of a warning for other students to stay away. But he never felt as much as a drop of hostility, like what he had experienced from other houses, from the students staying in the basement. The crowd, which was curiously eyeing him until then, dispersed when Jongdae stepped out of the circle to meet him halfway and Junmyeon could only send them off with a grateful smile.

“Can I help you with anything?” Jongdae asked him and before Junmyeon could return about how he knew that was the case, the sixth year Hufflepuff had a knowing grin on his face and added, “You seem like you need my help, that’s why.”

“Thanks,” Junmyeon said as they started walking, back towards the direction of the Great Hall. It wasn’t a big favor per se, but he still had reservations because however friendly Jongdae was to him, Junmyeon didn’t think their friendship was on a level of doing each other favors. What they had was civil at most—one which was fostered through familiarity because they were both prefects of their own houses. The kind which they exchange pleasantries and pass on announcements which were purely work—nothing personal.

It still quite niggled him, though, asking favors because it felt like he was using a nice person like Jongdae to his advantage. But on another note, he had to ask a Hufflepuff at some point to get his task done. That fact somehow made approaching Jongdae bearable. “Uhm, my cousin is asking me to pass something for his friend and I'm looking for the person.”

Jongdae nodded in understanding, his gentle, grin not leaving his lips. “I reckon the person you're looking for is from my house.”

“That’s indeed the case. I’m looking for _Zang_?” he said, vaguely recalling the name he had repeatedly read from the wrapped box last night. He could check it right then, but it would be better to make sure Jongdae could help him first.

“Zang—? I know of some Jangs and Jungs—” the younger muttered, thinking. “Are they a girl or a boy?”

“I'm not quite sure. The name, I find it difficult to read. It says _Yeek-sing_ —?”

The sound of the other's steps halted and it was soon followed by a gasp. “Yixing!” said Jongdae, the twinkle in his eyes going back after it dimmed a bit while he was thinking earlier. Junmyeon wasn't given much time to be amused, though, because the other’s hand was soon wrapping his wrist and pulling him. “Well, Irish people are known having unreadable names, don't they? Chinese ancestry makes it doubly impossible. Come, come! Do you have a class anytime soon?” Junmyeon shook his head and Jongdae continued, “Good. ‘Coz we might need to go ‘round the castle.”

What Junmyeon wasn’t expecting was that Jongdae meant it literally. It took them about an hour to go around inside the castle asking for ‘E—sing’s’ whereabouts and when it was fruitless, it took them almost another hour to scour the grounds outside. He could only be thankful he set out early, found Jongdae, and his next class was still at four in the afternoon.

“Of course, we should’ve just checked this place out first. My bad,” muttered Jongdae as they both diverted out of the paved walkway along the side of the greenhouse, hopping to the other side of the knee-high bushes and towards the biggest tree overlooking the lake. The younger sat on the biggest root and patted the space next to him for Junmyeon to follow. “We’ll have to wait here and I hope you’ve brought a book with you,” Jongdae told him, pulling out a copy of Advanced Arithmancy from his robe. “You can share with me if you haven’t.”

All the questions Junmyeon had been meaning to ask since earlier were forgotten when his mind prioritised declining Jongdae’s offer because Arithmancy was so not his thing. His stomach growled in time to the rescue. And his plan to make ‘eating lunch instead of reading’ an excuse to avoid talking about numbers with Jongdae became lesser of a lie as he pulled out his wrapped lunch from his leather bag.

“Yixing Zhang—” he started while busying himself with stacking his lunch together into two sandwiches. He felt Jongdae pause from his reading and waited for him to continue. Junmyeon finished making the sandwiches first and he handed one to the other who gratefully accepted it. “Is he a friend of yours?”

Jongdae had already taken a big bite from the sandwich when Junmyeon finished his question, making it impossible for him to answer immediately. Not with the way his cheeks were bulging. But the younger soon held two fingers together in front of Junmyeon’s face and he could only wait for the answer. “This close,” Jongdae said. “We're roommates.”

“This is the first time I’ve heard of him,” he admitted. “Which is a bit odd knowing you’re popular among the students.”

“Maybe you’ve seen him before and just didn't know his name,” Jongdae guessed as he licked the crumbs off the curly corners of his lips and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his hands with.

That would most likely be the case. Junmyeon would miss putting a name to a face or two especially if they didn’t belong in the same house. He might be a prefect, but he wasn't keen on allotting some space in his brains to memorize all of the students’ faces.

“Don’t worry, you’ll meet him soon,” assured the other and it somehow calmed him down.

Later on, when Junmyeon decided to go over his syllabus, Jongdae offered to test his Arithmancy on him. The Hufflepuff was fast in filling his parchment with calculations, applying various formulae from just the initial query of Junmyeon’s birthday.

Soft wind blew while Junmyeon was struck dumb with how the younger worked next to him. There was the sound of a bird leaving its perch from the tree above them most likely spooked, when Jongdae let out a loud laugh after writing a string of numbers at the bottom of the page. And more than the curiosity on what Jongdae might have gleaned regarding Junmyeon’s future through the numbers, he was rather surprised to hear the other’s laughter. It was like a clap of thunder, and his nickname synonymous to the lightning became more fitting.

“Perhaps,” a soft voice that loomed before them said, “you can just ask him directly what he’d want for dessert.”

“Had a good rest in this lovely weather?” Jongdae returned without looking up from his writing after sending out a snort.

“Sure look it,” answered the newly arrived person with a smile. He then offered his hand to pull Jongdae up when the latter finished tucking his quill, parchment, and book back into his coat.

Jongdae patted down the fluff of raven hair in front of him, taming some stray strands on the person’s head while the guy returned the gesture by dusting and smoothing Jongdae’s cloak. It was amusing to Junmyeon who was watching, like seeing two animals grooming each other.

“Anyway, Junmyeon here is looking for you,” Jongdae said, interrupting Junmyeon’s reverie at the mention of his name.

“Hello. What can I help you with?” Soft droopy eyes matching the voice fell on him who was still sitting dumbly on the tree root.

It took another second for Junmyeon to realise that the person was the one he was looking and waiting with Jongdae for. He was soon up on his feet and offering his hand for an introduction which the other accepted and shook.

“I'm Junmyeon Kim and my cousin has asked me to pass on a parcel.”

“Pleasure. I'm Yixing Zhang.”

Junmyeon was soon opening his bag and pulling out a medium-sized box which he soon handed to Yixing. “He told me to tell you to read the letter first before you open the package.”

“Thanks for this.” And there was a soft smile on the guy's lips, albeit the confused glaze on his eyes earlier.

Junmyeon nodded to that and smiled, happy that he had finished his most important task for the day so far. With his thing over and done, Jongdae didn’t wait any longer as the Hufflepuff pulled them two away from the shade and back to the castle, looping an arm around Junmyeon's right and the other to Yixing’s left.

With the three of them this close, it was quite vexing on Junmyeon’s part to realise that he was the shortest. Jongdae and he were almost on the same height, the former maybe taller by an inch at most, or it might be the guy’s curly hair, but the Hufflepuff had wider shoulders which made Junmyeon the actual smallest. Yixing wasn’t as tall as Junmyeon’s beanstalk of a roommate, but the raven-haired guy was a good forehead taller than Junmyeon, and that much difference was already relevant. At least looking up the Hufflepuff wasn’t as straining. And the two were nothing but profoundly soft and warm, as opposed to his tough and cool, which somehow made Junmyeon a bit bigger and as tall as them.

“You made us wait long, Yixing,” pouted Jongdae to his right as he dragged them along.

Yixing nodded to that, smiling apologetically to his friend and also to Junmyeon. “That I surely I did, didn't I.”

They all paused from their walk as Jongdae turned, held Junmyeon's hand by the wrist and opened his free hand with it in front of Yixing like they were begging for alms. The tallest in their company only chuckled in resignation, pulling out a small cloth purse from his sleeve.

Junmyeon's eyes rounded, but not as huge as the two profiteroles given to each of them. It was the size of a Bludger; a little bit bigger and it would be as big as his head.

“‘Tis the singing one?” Jongdae asked Yixing as he made a huge bite from his share. It took an effort for the Hufflepuff to swallow, automatically bringing Yixing’s hand to soothe his back.

The taller shook his head and said, “Just the muggle version.”

Junmyeon sighed in relief and bit into the profiterole, thankful that Hufflepuffs are actual angels. He wasn't the one to stereotype but his roommate was a menace of their house some older generation of Slytherins would be proud of with the way the guy subjected Junmyeon to his ‘playful’ concoctions. There was blatant difference on how students in each of the houses work.

Taste-wise the snack was brilliant—the type Junmyeon would consider hoarding. He was yet to ask whether Yixing made these himself but if it were the case, Diagon Alley would finally have a decent boulangerie with a variety and not just an eternal supply of black bread if Yixing was to put up a business.

Although, he had to note that the serving size is surely not British. An observation he might have said out loud with the way Jongdae cackled and Yixing agreed to. “I am not British,” the guy told Junmyeon as they made their way back to the castle.

✦

A thin shadow loomed, covering his parchment with darkness and making Junmyeon look up once from the report he had been working on for the past hour.

“Thanks for finally noticing,” Sehun said as he left the side of Junmyeon’s desk and flopped on Junmyeon’s bed. His brows were furrowed by an incessant thought and Junmyeon hoped whatever it might be, it was up to something good.

“Sehun, I need to finish my report and if you don't get on it now I'll have your butt out of my bed.”

“Merlin, you’d want me in your bed because I'm the least dirty thing on it.”

Junmyeon threw a disdained look towards his bed and his roommate and shook his head, ready to ignore the heck out of the younger.

Sehun pulled Junmyeon’s bolster from the pile of pillows, hugged it to his chest and finally looked at Junmyeon with a measuring gaze and pursed lips. “Can I join in on your plan?” he asked.

“Sorry?”

“Let me on in whatever you’re scheming.”

“I am not sure I understand.”

There was a loud tsk of dissent from the younger as he pushed himself to sit up, making Junmyeon's bed give out a surprised squeak. “I saw you and Jongdae Kim earlier. Lots of students did, actually.” Junmyeon’s mouth rounded and his thick brows crumpled at the insinuation. “He’s currently the most popular Hufflepuff and he's a muggle-born. What is it?” Sehun’s tone was conniving as if ready for Junmyeon’s evil plan revelation.

“Oh come on!” he groaned, suddenly tired with the stupid idea that he was out to get muggle-borns just because he belonged in Slytherin. Some of the others from his house could still be considered hostile but then again, they were no longer in the Wizarding War era where Voldemort was still in power.

Sehun’s and Junmyeon’s families were part of the New 24, for one, and such arrangement was made possible because of the Wizarding World’s awareness that discrimination didn’t move much things forward. Besides, Hogwarts benefited from enrolling muggle-borns like Jongdae Kim because the Hufflepuff was just too talented.

“So you seriously like him?” asked Sehun.

“Yeah, sure, I like him,” Junmyeon answered as he turned to minding his report.

“Merlin's saggy left you're crazy!” cried Sehun.

What was not to like in a person like Jongdae anyway? Everybody in the castle liked the guy in his defence.

Sehun then jumped out of the bed and headed to the wall, snapping towards Junmyeon and pointing at the pinned poster of Cedric Diggory with an accusing finger. “It's his fault isn't it?”

“What is Cedric's fault?” Junmyeon wondered.

“A Hufflepuff, a prefect, a Quidditch player and everybody’s best friend. He is Diggory but with Asian ancestors! You are projecting your attraction to Diggory through Jongdae Kim!”

“I am not!” Junmyeon shouted back, offence taken from Sehun's accusation. Junmyeon almost pulled his wand out to hex the younger but he thanked Merlin for the honed self-control and his mouth’s ability to attack like a howler when threatened. “Are the O.W.Ls making you bonkers? I just want to be good friends with the person!”

“You’ll tell me later, anyway.”

“Tell you what, Sehun?”

“Your plans.”

“I plan to hex you if you don’t take me seriously. It is either you shut up and study right now or shut up and sleep,” Junmyeon warned his roommate as the younger turned to tuck himself into his bed and bade Junmyeon good night.

• ✦ •

What Junmyeon liked about weekdays was that he would be mostly away from the dormitory and would only get to see his menace of a roommate asleep when he would turn in the night. It sometimes made him wish that the new dorm rules was not implemented during his first year because in that way, he could still be rooming with three other like-minded Slytherins in his year level than doing babysitting duties with the likes of Sehun Oh.

It shouldn’t be misunderstood as him hating the younger, but the most he had gotten from Sehun for the past days they were seeing each other were sneaking glances and scheming grins; not to mention that Sehun would be somewhere in the periphery whenever Junmyeon and Jongdae would chance upon each other in and out of the castle.

Having people around with unabashed slyness most of the time like his roommate was slowly contributing to Junmyeon’s poor health that he was also hoping he could turn back to the time he was on the stool during sorting ceremony and fervently wished ‘Not Slytherin’ like Harry Potter did. With that said, he could be in Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, or better, in Hufflepuff where some of the people he found interesting were in.

Too bad he was assigned to the dungeon gang and maybe the reason for that was the Sorting Hat had gleaned how much he’d find Herbology challenging. Hufflepuffs were quite the green-thumbs of the school. Herbology was on a Monday this term—surely an unlucky combination for Junmyeon—but attending the plant class was better than facing Sehun so Junmyeon settled with the lesser evil.

The signal for the next period had rung and Junmyeon hastily shoved his books and notebooks into his bag to be one of the first ones outside the classroom. He could just review the caring for Demogorgonias later during his free time and maybe research on the topic in the library because his brain was an utter mush from the lecture earlier that forcing it to recall the discussion might cause further injury.

He almost kicked one of the two students scrambling to pick some parchments and quills on the floor in front of him because he was too out of it to notice, when the person stood up to Junmyeon’s apology and a familiar face was suddenly in front of him.

“Oh, hello, Kim,” Yixing Zhang greeted. He then turned to hand the parchments he was holding to the other student, a younger Ravenclaw, who soon thanked him for the help and left.

“Hi,” Junmyeon returned as they started to walk together along the corridor. “You can just call me Junmyeon. Jongdae’s a Kim, too, right?” The Hufflepuff nodded in understanding, the action making his wavy dark locks bounce on his head.

“Dead day, isn't it?” Yixing Zhang asked as soon as they turned to another hallway.

“For a Monday it sure is,” answered Junmyeon. “I'll have to borrow notes for today's lecture in Herbology. I fell asleep.”

“Thought so,” Yixing returned while Junmyeon threw him a confused look. “You can borrow mine. Although I have to complete the tables first because the one discussed earlier was the short method. You'll get a frond slap if you are not truly careful with one step. But I'm guessing Professor Longbottom genuinely forgot to mention that one.”

“You’re in seventh year, too? We're classmates?” Junmyeon gaped.

Yixing Zhang’s lips rounded for a moment until chuckles rumbled from his chest. “We have been in donkey’s years,” he answered.

“I'm sorry I haven't noticed. Let’s sit together next time.”

“I don’t want to give up my window seat, though.”

Junmyeon suddenly didn’t want to tell Yixing that the last time he sat near the window and it was sunny outside, the professor almost marked him absent for the whole term because he ‘was a little pea and blended with the sunlight’. Yixing noticed his hesitation and brushed it off with a smile and “It’s fine. Thanks for the offer still.”

Then the Hufflepuff was silent for a moment, his stare blank up ahead until his face cleared upon remembering something. “By the way, about Minseok. I am planning to send him a mail back,” Yixing Zhang said.

“You can give it to me and I can send it back home so he can receive it through his mum,” offered Junmyeon, then earning him a bedimpled, kind smile from the fellow seventh year.

“Thank you,” said Yixing Zhang. “Pardon me but I gotta head on now. See you around.”

“Yeh.” Junmyeon’s wave went unnoticed as he watched the Hufflepuff walk away from him, greeting other Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws along the way.

When the next Monday came, his neck craned for the raven-haired classmate in Herbology and Junmyeon’s beam widened when he found Yixing Zhang seated at the back corner of the room, near the window. The Hufflepuff returned Junmyeon’s wave of a greeting with a nod and a smile and gestured for his parchment, mouthing ‘after class’ which Junmyeon eagerly agreed to.

Zhang's notes didn't disappoint when Junmyeon opened to read and copy them back in the dorms. There were more doodles of plants on them than actual texts, a bit more into the chaotic side in terms of handwriting but the overall balance of it was something Junmyeon would find commendable. He’d even say it was an entertaining note and Junmyeon wondered what were Yixing Zhang’s notes like for the other classes, say, Care of Magical Creatures if he did pursue the subject.

“What is going on in your mind?” a voice asked from the back of his head.

If Junmyeon wasn't familiar with Sehun's kind of menacing, he would have elbowed the younger's nose from the sudden intrusion.

“Nothing,” shrugged Junmyeon as he set Zhang's notes aside to spread his own parchment in front of him.

“You’re collecting Hufflepuffs.”

“It is called making friends, Sehun.”

The younger Slytherin hummed as he leaned on the back of Junmyeon’s chair and wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders for a back hug, resting his chin on it. “What's the point when you’re graduating anyway?” muttered Sehun.

“Just tell me you’re getting jealous with the new friends I’ve got so I can spend more time with you, ” he reminded his roommate who recoiled from the hug and almost shoved Junmyeon towards the desk.

“Blooming niet!” Sehun spat with venom rivalling a baby serpent’s.

“Then stop throwing a wobbler when it comes to people I make friends with! I'd still be friends with them even if they're not from Hufflepuff, okay?”

“But they are and you can't sell them like pygmy puffs, you know?”

“Oh, sod the blooming off Sehun Oh—”

There was a knock on the door and a voice Junmyeon recognized as Kibum’s, the seventh year from the next room, said, “If you two don’t settle your domestic scores in two minutes, adjacent rooms will have to mute you.”

“We’re sorry, Kibum!” Junmyeon responded as he turned to glare at his roommate.

“Time for me to sleep,” Sehun hastily muttered and headed to his bed to hide himself under his blanket. After a brief silence, he said, “There's a practice game tomorrow. Support me and Jongdae Kim.” Junmyeon didn't make an acknowledgment as he tried to ignore the younger for riling him up. “Also, I missed talking to you,” Sehun muttered, his voice almost drowned by the rustling on his bed.

The remark had Junmyeon forgetting to remind the younger to have his brains tested. He mumbled a good night, as soft whistling breaths from the younger Slytherin started filling their room.

• ✦ •

The sky was overcast but the field was heated when Junmyeon arrived on the viewing tower and sat himself. He saw Sehun first but it was Jongdae who noticed him in the audience and gave him a wide smile from the field. When Junmyeon looked at the younger Slytherin who was just a few yards away and hovering from his Hufflepuff friend, Sehun was having his scheming smile on, enough to make Junmyeon grab for a thick book from his bag and warn his roommate with it. The younger shrugged it off like Junmyeon was dumb.

“Slytherins aim for the win!” he was soon shouting, earning him a few wide-eyed expressions from both the younger Hufflepuffs and Slytherins from the small audience.

“That's the nicest cheer I've heard from your house,” a voice said as Junmyeon turned to the source to his right and found an amused Yixing sitting next to a younger Ravenclaw named Jongin; the latter Junmyeon had come to know in one of his family’s gatherings.

“We can’t all be mean all the time,” he quipped and upon approaching the two’s huddling, noticed books and notes opened between them. “I thought I was interrupting a date.”

Jongin strongly shook his head that Junmyeon felt defensive for Yixing while the Hufflepuff only let out a chuckle. The two were adorable, enough to call this want for Junmyeon to ruffle the guys’ hair, but not what they were studying about—any witch and wizard who had listened well in their 5th year Herbology class would know the face of the menacing plant on the opened page in front of them.

“Chomping Chinese Cabbage?” He gaped. “I do understand it’s a 5th year topic but isn’t it too early?”

Jongin timidly nodded in admission and answered, “I am planning to brew my own Skele-Gro and Yixing is helping me with the plant aspect.”

“Jongin is really smart he also tutors Dae in Potions. But he believes plants hate him,” Yixing volunteered, making Jongin’s face beet red in embarrassment. Junmyeon could easily relate to the younger Ravenclaw that Herbology was indeed a challenge. It was only people like Professor Longbottom and Yixing who made it sound like plants were adorable living things.

“What’s the Skele-Gro for? Can’t you request from the hospital wing?”

“My roommate breaks things a lot—mostly his bones—so I thought I could help out,” Jongin softly reasoned.

“Park is a patron of Skele-Gro that he had finished a whole bottle last year,” said Yixing. Junmyeon's confusion might be blatant on his face that the Hufflepuff clarified, “Ravenclaw’s Beater Chanyeol Park.”

Memories from last year’s matches flashed before Junmyeon’s eyes, especially that of the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw where a lot of the members from both teams ended up in the Hospital Wing for falling ungraciously from their brooms or whacked accidentally by stray Bludgers. Chanyeol Park was a special case because it was Sehun who more or less played the Bludger which shattered the former’s leg.

Now it made perfect sense why Jongin would think for his roommate because if Sehun were as careless, Junmyeon would not think twice locking the younger in their room. Fortunately, Sehun was trained to be shrewd since he was a kid and had always used the talent to fulfill his dreams, therefore Junmyeon was not really needed. He even speculated that the S in Sehun was for shrewdness and Slytherin.

Junmyeon excused himself after wishing the two the best, sitting back on the bleachers to continue watching the practice game. He alternated cheering for his house and Hufflepuff that at some point, Sehun flew past and shouted for him to make up his mind and choose a side.

A Bludger hit the bleachers just about a yard away from Yixing and the two students were barely fazed from their huddle. The Hufflepuff surely looked back, but soon dismissed it easily as ‘that gave me a fret’ while the younger Ravenclaw passively threw a crumpled piece of parchment at the hole made by the aggressive ball.

The game went on until Junmyeon’s attention on the field was cut by the dash of golden in his periphery. The snitch was curiously hovering around Yixing although the two students remained unperturbed. And Junmyeon saw how the winged ball was suddenly snatched by the Hufflepuff without looking up from what he was reading.

“Oh,” Yixing said as he looked at the thing he caught in his hand. A whistle blew from the distance while Jongin started cracking up when he noticed.

“Not again!” the younger Ravenclaw said, wheezing.

Yixing held up the snitch and waved it towards his roommate in the distance. “I'm so sorry, Jongdae! I caught it! I promise I thought it was an insect!” he shouted. The younger Hufflepuff only beamed and waved back, signaling his other team members to go down since the practice was technically over.

On the way back to the dorms, Sehun was moaning how Yixing was wont to commit something like catching the winged ball at every practice game but at the same time, thankful that no matter how outstanding Jongdae was as a Seeker, it wasn’t Zhang the snitch magnet who they were left to contend with. The professors knew about Yixing’s special talent, Sehun rambled, but they could never convince the guy even with Jongdae’s help to play for Hufflepuff.

Junmyeon could only nod dumbly, still flabbergasted from earlier and how his mind kept going back to the moment Yixing Zhang caught the snitch and how Junmyeon’s heart sang victorious praises like it was an actual Quidditch match. Not to mention that he did note Zhang’s dazzling smile when their eyes met.

Yixing Zhang pulled a blinder and Junmyeon was surely blinded.

• ✦ •

What was fascinating about Hufflepuffs when they convened was that they looked like a warren of rabbits in terms of effect—fluffy and adorable and something Junmyeon was tempted to approach and pat and just be happy about. But he remained seated in the Slytherin table, enjoying his bowl of breakfast soup as he observed Jongdae receiving birthday greetings from other students.

Yixing was sitting across Jongdae and after handing a wrapped box to the latter, the younger celebrant jumped in his seat, ran around their table and hugged the older, while the spectators gave out cheers and amused laughter at the scene. Junmyeon could only sigh as he watched Yixing chuckle in the distance and hug Jongdae back.

“How I wish I'm a Hufflepuff. Those kisses and hugs seem really nice and warm,” Sehun said, reminding Junmyeon that the younger had been observing next to him as well.

“I can do that for you on your birthday, too,” Junmyeon offered.

“No thanks,” Sehun returned without blinking.

Junmyeon followed the younger’s gaze as they watched the two Hufflepuffs leave their table and head somewhere. Their gawking, though, was made aware to be recognized when Yixing tapped Jongdae’s shoulder and the two turned and waved at them with a smile before exiting the halls.

“Why is Zhang like that?” Sehun sighed wistfully as he brought his awkwardly waving hand down.

Junmyeon nudged his roommate upon seeing where the conversation was heading. It was about time he could provide the younger some advice and tease the hell out of him now that an opportunity had presented itself. “So, Yixing eh?” he asked, earning an unamused glare from Sehun.

The younger was affronted, evidenced by how high his brow raised upon turning to Junmyeon. “Is it not you who has been crushing on him?” Sehun asked.

Wait, that was ridiculous. “What? How come?”

“You stare at him more than you do with other people.”

“I stare at people all the time. Yixing Zhang is not an exception.”

“It’s been more than a month since you've realised his existence but you’ve only had good words for him,” Sehun argued.

“I’ve only had good words for Jongdae,” Junmyeon reminded. It was a fact that he only had good words for Hufflepuffs in general.

“You’ve known Jongdae Kim for years,” pointed out the younger as he grabbed for some buns from the basket and slipped it into a bag in his robes. “Just last term you were moaning about his shocking pink PJs in case you have forgotten.”

Junmyeon huffed. There was no point arguing with Sehun, was it? His room mate could convince himself whatever he wanted and life would still go on for Junmyeon. “That still doesn't mean I have a crush on Yixing,” he said as he grabbed his books from his side and left the younger scrambling to catch up.

• ✦ •

The wind had gotten a little chilly as Junmyeon walked the path from the dorms passing the courtyard.

A huge weight hit his back, knocking the air out of his lungs as he tried to maintain a clear mind to identify the source of his sudden ire.

“Sorry, Junmyeon! That was supposed to be a greeting! I'm in a rush!” Jongdae said in a frantic voice. Soon, the younger Hufflepuff was at the end of the path, running, like he apparated.

“Where are you off to?” Junmyeon asked loudly, following the younger who had slowed down to wait for him. Their footfalls echoed on the stone flooring.

“Yixing! He'd sleep the rest of the afternoon off if I don’t bring him to Eccles,” the younger answered.

“I can help,” offered Junmyeon.

Jongdae nodded absently. “Sure sure thanks,” he said but as they turned at the corner, they almost collided with another Hufflepuff who was wheezing and sweating profusely.

“Kim, I've been looking for you. Hooch wants you in her office now,” the other student told Jongdae.

At that moment, Junmyeon saw how troubled the younger was with the way his eyebrows knitted on his forehead. “Look, I promise I'll find and bring Yixing to Eccles, okay?” he assured Jongdae. It instantaneously relaxed the younger’s eyebrows and a bit of a smile was already on Jongdae’s lips.

Air was knocked off of Junmyeon’s lungs the second time when Jongdae hugged him tight. “I owe you,” the Hufflepuff said. When Junmyeon answered with a pat on his back, the younger let go and started to follow the other student.

“I owe you!” Jongdae shouted again, while Junmyeon waved at his retreating figure.

The lakeside was the location Junmyeon thought best to check first. Then he could check the halls if he’d not find Yixing.

Luck was shining on him when he noticed a pair of legs partly hidden by the gnarled root of a tree and upon approaching, he found the Hufflepuff he was looking for.

“There you are,” he gently announced as he scooted in front of him. The other student was still comfortably asleep, head slightly nodding off and making his fringes cover his eyes. Junmyeon thought of shaking Yixing awake, but instead, his hand neared the Hufflepuff’s face and his fingers touched the stray fringes. They were soft, as expected from the person in front of him.

Junmyeon might have seen it coming, as his heart started skipping a beat, when fingers suddenly wrapped tightly around his wrist.

“Told you not to play pranks on me when I’m sleeping like this, Dae,” Yixing warned in his raspy, newly awakened voice. His eyes were still closed, and the soft smirk on his lips somehow made his warning a tad softer.

“Our roommates can be quite handful, yea?” Junmyeon chuckled. Yixing’s eyes shot open in surprise, but were soon narrowing on Junmyeon probably due to the light. “It's me, Junmyeon,” he told the Hufflepuff.

“Oh.” Yixing brought a hand to cover half his face and his embarrassed smile as Junmyeon took this time to straighten up. After a moment, he looked up, still squinting, and greeted, “Hullo.”

“Jongdae is needed somewhere so he sent me to wake you up,” Junmyeon informed the guy as he offered his hand to pull him.

The action was something as automatic to Junmyeon pulling Sehun out of bed. But when the Hufflepuff accepted his offer, Junmyeon suddenly felt the giddiness of handling a crateful of puffskeins. His heart was so light that the simple blowing of the wind could make him fly.

“Shall we go?” Yixing asked, tugging at their connected hands while Junmyeon’s mind slowly returned to their current location. And situation. Also Yixing’s hand was cold to the touch.

Junmyeon only tightened his hold, thinking the Hufflepuff’s hand might need some warmth as he nodded. He was the one supposed to drag the other somewhere, but was instead being dragged by Yixing back to the castle. It felt unclever of him but Junmyeon didn’t mind. His palm was starting to sweat but Yixing still held his hand. And Junmyeon didn’t mind.

✦

“Not a crush but a boyfriend?” Sehun's mouth ran like loose bowel before Junmyeon was able to greet him and before the door to their room closed behind the younger.

Junmyeon could only turn back to his roommate from his desk, away from his open books and notes in confusion while Sehun continued, “I was looking for someone earlier and I saw you and Zhang holding hands. You were grinning and close to prancing like Dorothy the actual witch down the Yellow Brick Road.”

He briefly wondered at what point the younger had seen him and Yixing but that was just entertaining the younger’s idea. Junmyeon let out a long suffering sigh as he waved Sehun closer. When his roommate was near, he reached for both of the younger’s hand and firmly held it in his.

“Does this mean anything to you, Sehun?” Junmyeon asked. And when the younger took a while to answer, he then said, “My point, exactly.”

“It might have meant something to you while holding Yixing’s hand.” Junmyeon let out another heavy sigh as he silently remembered Yixing’s firm grip on his sweaty hand. Which eventually reminded him that Yixing has strong, beautiful hands.

“You're thinking about it,” Sehun said as he smiled his manic smile like some god of pestilence watching everything die a horrifying death.

“I'm just thinking how I'll hex your blooming arse because you’re quite incorrigible lately, Sehun.” Junmyeon saw how the younger's smile fell and his gaze flickered on his table. His grin stretched wider as he held Sehun’s hand tighter. “You're looking for my wand?”

“I'm more sleepy than wanting to know your wand’s affairs. Can I go to bed now?” stammered the younger, making Junmyeon internally pat his back for successfully turning the table against his roommate.

“Sure.” Junmyeon released the held hand as Sehun rushed to take his shoes off, wave his wand to change clothes and bury himself under the blankets.

The younger’s head was still sticking out from the covers, though, and his staring still unrelenting and bothersome that Junmyeon had to acknowledge it.

“What is it, Sehun?”

“It makes me wonder how come it's so easy for you to admit you like Jongdae but you can’t say the same for Yixing.”

Junmyeon shrugged. He had long accepted that his younger roommate was a few sandwiches short of a picnic. “I really can’t say anything for the guy. I’ve only known him for weeks,” he said as he turned to face his notes again.

“Go Slytherpuffs!” Sehun cheered and with Junmyeon’s glare, he ducked hastily under the covers and muttered, “It’s my dream to go in double dates, you know.”

“Which Hufflepuff would even date you, Sehun?”

“I swear to Merlin’s balls you'll take that back!” the quilted lump on the bed shouted under his blankets. “I'll even have a Hufflepuff date faster than you admitting you like Yixing Zhang.”

With an unhesitating flick of a wand and a zap, Sehun was left whimpering on his bed with Junmyeon’s langlock. “Good night, Sehun,” he said as he finally returned to his studying.

• ✦ •

Junmyeon Kim would like to ask the great wizard and witch ancestors of his, why, of the past six years of being a Hogwarts student, had he only known of the existence of Yixing Zhang.

The guy had been his classmate in Herbology for years, he was Jongdae's roommate and friend, he had a face and personality far from being ignorable, and he had been recently guilty of sending Junmyeon’s heart pumping faster than the rhythmic chugging of the Hogwarts Express on a fine weather.

Yixing. Even just the thought of his name nowadays brought this warm painful feeling in Junmyeon’s gut. And it was starting to be a bother to him aside from Sehun’s regular pestering. Just a bit of Yixing’s attention would send Junmyeon into an internal frenzy in which it felt like it was the first time he rode his broom that he got real sick as a result. Or the time in his first year when he got an Outstanding in most of his subjects. It was like wanting to throw himself to the Hufflepuff and running away from him at the same time.

There was nothing outwardly different happening, though. Yixing would still smile and wave back when Junmyeon would look towards his seat. Or greet him when he’d approach Jongdae. Or hand Junmyeon and Sehun pastries and cakes when he had too much to share. Nothing changed while Junmyeon’s insides had learned to squirm with happiness at the mere thought of seeing the seventh year Hufflepuff.

Junmyeon was busy minding his plate of ham and eggs and hot cup of gingerbread-flavoured coffee when Sehun started nudging him like a pest. And him knowing the younger, he just ignored his roommate’s attention-seeking behaviour.

“Yixing Zhang's coming,” Sehun whispered.

Showering the younger with breakfast coffee from his mouth could also be added to the things he could do with Yixing’s presence but luckily, his throat chose to swallow the bitter liquid albeit the high probability that Junmyeon would gag from it.

There was a dull ache on his ribs as he felt the hot liquid drop to his insides and his heart started pounding faster. He didn’t know coffee could work that fast until then. And if his brain could actually think properly aside from processing how he’d greet the approaching figure, Junmyeon would be able to tell that coffee didn’t have that kind of instant effect.

Yixing Zhang, Junmyeon had to pause to take a deep breath in, was almost floating in the air like some sentient, magical being as he neared their table. Junmyeon’s mind provided his vision with some butterflies fluttering around the guy and sparkles timed to every bounce of his steps making Yixing a blooming Veela. Which, also reminded him that there was certainly something wrong with his coffee.

“Hullo,” Yixing greeted, finally done with being whimsical in Junmyeon’s mind and just being himself with a pair of big round glasses.

“Glasses,” Junmyeon squeaked instead of a decent 'Hello Yixing, having a great day?'. He had been wondering that there was something different about Yixing that morning.

“Barely gotten sleep studying so m'sight's pretty bad,” supplied the guy in the most notable accent Junmyeon had heard him speak. “Hope I have not forgotten a joint report.”

“No, none of that sort,” Junmyeon answered with a rather enthusiastic shaking of head that’d make Sir Nicholas and his neck envious. No matter how messed up his brain had recently become, he was sure he didn't miss any papers and reports. He was sure of it, especially because he needed to impress a certain classmate. That said, a joint report was a nice idea. Maybe he should suggest to their Herbology professor to have more of it as a requirement.

The Hufflepuff huffed in relief which caused another disturbance in Junmyeon’s heart rhythm. “Jongdae's down with a lurgy and restin' lots,” Yixing said. “You were starin' at our table and I reckon you were lookin' for 'im. If you need anythin' I can pass the message.”

Junmyeon simply shook his head, a bit giddy his staring was noticed but thought of as something else by the person he was staring at. It was a bit of relief which he wasn’t expecting.

“Still, thanks, Yixing. It's odd not seeing him around. Please send our well wishes,” he told the Hufflepuff.

Yixing nodded and smiled at him. He was about to say something when Sehun’s loud sniffling interrupted, bringing his attention to Junmyeon’s roommate. “Did you take a dip in the lake, too, Sehun?” he asked.

Poor Sehun immediately choked on his coffee which had him coughing. “He’s not very careful,” Junmyeon told Yixing as he patted his roommate’s back, recalling the time Sehun got back into the dorms drenched.

“He sure wasn't,” Yixing returned with knowing tone, watching as Sehun wiped the spilled coffee on the table with his robes. Junmyeon was by then lost at the conversation but more so with the way Yixing’s dimple poked his seemingly supple cheeks as he watched the younger’s struggle. Had Junmyeon, by the way, mentioned Yixing smelled so damn sweet he smelled like a freshly baked cake?

“I'll be careful next time,” muttered the youngest in the conversation.

“You smell like cake, Yixing,” Junmyeon thought he just thought but actually said out loud. And Yixing was smiling with his sweetest dimpled smile at him, attention returning to Junmyeon while Sehun was back to hacking his lungs out much to Junmyeon’s embarrassment.

“Do I?” asked the Hufflepuff, amused. Sehun was still dealing with an awful case of whooping cough after snorting his drink for the second time and Junmyeon could no longer care if the younger were to shame himself by drowning in coffee because all that mattered at the moment was the way Junmyeon almost drooled with Yixing’s sweet, sweet scent.

“Yeh,” Junmyeon answered uncleverly.

Yixing gave him a thoughtful look and after a moment, pulled out a small satchel from his sleeve which Junmyeon could recall was the bag for profiteroles. “I guess I’ve been found out,” he said and pulled out a brown cupcake from it.

Junmyeon might have learned something from Jongdae because both his palms immediately opened to receive the mini cake as he noted how ‘Huge’ and ‘Heavy’ it was in his hands. It was the size of a Quaffle.

“It’s choco-berry lava cauldrons. Made a batch with a friend for Jongdae to make 'im feel better.”

“I’ll not question Jongdae's appetite or your penchant for making huge treats but I’ll have to share this with Sehun, I guess. Thank you, Yixing,” Junmyeon mumbled which earned him a chuckle from the guy.

“Yeh, you do that. See you guys around,” Yixing said and left.

Junmyeon watched the Hufflepuff pause before a Ravenclaw who turned out to be Park the Quidditch player by the Hall’s exit. He could not see Yixing’s expression but could clearly saw Park’s face and huge eyes almost cry rainbows when the other handed him two choco berry cauldrons. Junmyeon just hoped he didn’t look as funny as the Ravenclaw.

“So the giant moody pixie got two choco cauldrons. Doesn’t that make him a better friend?”

“Sehun, whoever taught you how to be a nosy old toad must be utterly chuffed right now. I’m going ahead,” Junmyeon said, shoving his books to his bag, picking up Yixing’s present and leaving before The Menace would be able to retort.

“I was just being a friend and you were not by leaving me behind! And we’re gonna share that!”

Junmyeon didn't bother to answer and just attempted to roll his eyes while fleeing the hall. Sehun could choke on his remaining coffee.

He was soon beaming and his steps almost turned to skips, pleased with the way other students gaped at the huge choco-berry cauldron in his hands. He was close to screaming ‘A friend gave it to me!’ when he chanced upon some Slytherins who greeted him and noticed what he was holding.

His grin only became bigger when he realized that he liked the thought of him seeing Yixing as someone better than ‘another student he knew.’ He liked it. He liked Yixing.

Yes, he actually liked Yixing, he thought. Oh yes, he did!

That wasn't so difficult to admit, was it.


	2. ✦Two-Thirds Autumn✦

### 

✦ Golden October ✦

As support to Joohyun Bae’s revival of the Duelling Club and its twice a week gathering at The Quad, Junmyeon decided to drop by once every week to help Joohyun with handling the younger students especially the first years.

His fellow seventh year being popular amongst all the students garnered a lot of applicants for the club—eleven Slytherins, eight Gryffindors, six Ravenclaws and five Hufflepuffs. The female to male student ratio was even as well, much to Joohyun’s delight. But handling all 30 students was a feat and since Junmyeon had nothing else to do for at least three hours after his last class and before supper, he accepted Joohyun’s offer to act as one of the senior duelling partners.

Junmyeon had just finished practicing with his pair, a fifth year Hufflepuff by the name of Seungwan, when another student was transformed into a bear by their partner. A _Reparifarge_ could easily do its trick but Seulgi, the Hufflepuff who accidentally turned their partner, had already burst into tears. The student-turned bear cub was confused that they were thankful it had not run berserk while the rest ran about to either help or call a professor.

And it was by a stroke of chance that Yixing was passing by and saw what happened. The seventh year Hufflepuff was soon on Seulgi’s side and talking calming words and tips about the spell into her. Joohyun was also helping in reassuring the distressed Hufflepuff that she believed Seulgi could transfigure her partner back. With the guidance of Yixing and the encouragement of the team, the spell was uttered and the magical burst from the wand soon turned the poor crying cub back. All of those who were in The Quad, Duelling Club members or just plain spectators, erupted into cheers when Yixing checked the rattled student and got the clear sign. They still had to bring the kid to the Hospital Wing, though, so Joohyun immediately dismissed the club meeting, asked the seniors including Junmyeon to make sure the younger members were fine before sending them off, and helped Yixing carry the dazed student back into the castle.

“What can’t he do, huh?” A voice settled next to him as Junmyeon watched Yixing, the student, and Joohyun turn and disappear in the corner. Seulgi and Seungwan were following the trio and Junmyeon could only sigh towards the speculating voice.

Sehun was holding a huge mixed berry pie and biting into it so slowly that witnessing the falling crumbs and the oozing filling made Junmyeon’s mouth water. When asked where he got the food, Sehun told him it was from Jongdae who got it from Yixing and that he was with the latter earlier when Yixing, in the middle of their conversation, suddenly ran towards The Quad. Sehun followed and chose to watch from the side.

Junmyeon asked for a bite, but the younger pranked him that he was biting into air instead of the seemingly delicious fruit pie that Junmyeon didn’t point out the fleck of cherry skin on Sehun’s teeth out of spite.

“I’ve been wondering how Yixing Zhang did it. The charm,” Sehun said, his voice muffled as he wiped his mouth with his hands.

“Yeh,” Junmyeon then sighed as the earlier scene when Yixing was instructing Seulgi on what to do replayed in his mind. The Hufflepuff surely charmed him.

“I’m not talking about you; I'm talking about his satchel.” The younger lazily gestured by pulling out something from the sleeve of his cloak while Junmyeon was confused.

“I don’t think you’ll ever master that charm, Sehun.” Junmyeon shook his head. “It works depending on the goodness of one’s heart. The reason why Yixing’s satchel has a huge capacity is because his heart wants to feed many. Meanwhile…” He then let his gaze roam from the top, and down Sehun’s long body, matching it with a dramatic pursing of his lips and subtle shaking of his head.

Sehun was shameless, though, and ignored Junmyeon’s attempt to judge him. “I can just make Yixing Zhang my closest friend then,” he concluded.

Junmyeon’s neck almost suffered a whiplash as he returned his attention to the younger Slytherin. “Pardon?”

“I’ll be Yixing Zhang’s _closest. Slytherin. friend_ ,” Sehun hissed with the speck of cherry skin still on his teeth. Junmyeon could not take the younger seriously because of it.

“We are known for our ambitions Sehun and it’s nice knowing you have one but isn’t that reaching?”

“I’ll never know unless I try.” Sehun shrugged. “Besides, I reckon I have no competition for it,” he ventured, giving Junmyeon a not so well-deserved once-over before leaving the bench when Junmyeon moved to pull his wand out.

Sehun was leaving The Quad and Junmyeon wanted to let his roommate be when the younger paused, turned and walked back, obviously not done at making him suffer.

“What are your plans by the way? Need any help? _Amortentia_ , maybe?” Sehun asked without preamble, and continued to mutter, “or maybe not. There’s not enough time to brew that.”

“I am not listening, Sehun.” Junmyeon moved to send the remaining club members off.

“You’re sure about your plans for his birthday, eh?” Sehun kept on as he followed to match Junmyeon’s pace while walking and talking to the club members.

“Whose birthday?” returned Junmyeon absently as he waved goodbye to the younger Gryffindor members who went their separate way.

“Yixing’s birthday.”

Junmyeon halted on his steps upon hearing that.

“Yixing’s birthday?” he clarified, taking great care in perfectly enunciating the Hufflepuff’s name.

“On the seventh,” confirmed Sehun with a snooty nod.

There was this nagging memory at the back of Junmyeon’s head about October seventh. It was something quite important to him—he felt—but he couldn’t quite place.

It wasn’t until a head of fluffy hair and charming smiles was flashing in his mind that he had to hold his own because it just couldn’t be! 

“Oh no no no, stop messing with my brains, Sehun!”

“Go ask him yourself. It was Jongdae who told me,” Sehun retorted.

“But it’s Cedric’s birthday!” Junmyeon cried, throwing his hands in the air. If they were only around Cedric’s poster, he would be pointing to the moving image of the guy on his broom just to prove his point.

Sehun could be playing him knowing how much he liked Cedric, and with the recent realisation that he had this sort of adoration for Yixing Zhang. Junmyeon also knew he could be a spectacle when riled up, and Sehun quite relished in it. But it seemed like the younger was not amused with the way he shrugged at Junmyeon as they headed towards the infirmary.

“Your imaginary Diggory birthday versus Yixing’s actual birthday,” the younger Slytherin told him as the late afternoon darkness had the light along the hallway illuminate their path. “Choose your duellist.”

“Sehun, you’re not just playing with me, are you.”

“Nuh-uh. Why would I when it’s my dream to have a double Slytherpuff date?”

 _Right_.

• ✦ •

The seventh of the month blew towards Junmyeon’s way like a gentle cold air of Autumn. He barely noticed it approaching, given his school work and responsibilities as a prefect were quite demanding. Even planning for Cedric’s annual mini-celebration slipped his mind that the moment he woke up on the day, he was near tears in front of his Cedric Diggory poster and was only able to utter an apology and a happy birthday. Cedric’s smile remained charming which Junmyeon knew he didn’t deserve.

And he’d never deserve a charming smile the second time when it came from Yixing Zhang just because Junmyeon was too busy to even think of a present for his friend. He had no time to request something by owl even if it came from the nearby shops—of course, he was aware these were excuses—so he’d have to acquire a personal gift on the day and give Yixing something special on Christmas instead.

He appreciated his fellow Slytherins who suggested flowers as a ‘no-brainer birthday present for nice people’ as they headed outside their dorm. And to make it more special, Junmyeon thought of making it into a flower wreath for Yixing. The problem for him would be the kind of flower to use since the least Herbology taught him was that plants, especially flowers, had languages, and unfortunately for him, he wasn’t familiar with. He wouldn’t allow himself to commit a mistake of giving Yixing something which would wish the guy malevolence on his birthday.

 

Junmyeon’s seeking brought him towards the greenhouses area. The hedges lining the walkway easily convinced him that he needed not break any school rules by trespassing. Thanks to his mum’s small fascination with plants and small gardens, he recognised the hedges as blue tits. And by association, it must have a nice meaning too, since it was one of his mum’s favourites.

He was lucky that he didn’t have to be sneaky since not much students nor professors were around the area during this time. A bit of guilt was gnawing at him as he brought out his wand and pointed it on one of the cluster of plants, and silently focused as buds started sprouting from it which grew and flowered.

“Hullo,” a voice greeted, making Junmyeon almost drop his wand and shove half of his body into the flowering shrub.

Of course, what kind of luck he was blessed with when the person he had been avoiding since early morning, just so he could prepare his present in peace, would find him in the most suspicious position ever. For one, Junmyeon could be considered threatening a plant, but thank goodness Yixing seemed to be oblivious as the guy stretched a bit after falling asleep on the grass.

“Hi, Yixing,” Junmyeon returned as he watched the sleepy smile on the newly awoken student’s face slowly grow like the plant he was—er, threatening. “You’ve had a good rest, yea?” he soon followed, which had the Hufflepuff nodding as an answer, making the guy’s wavy bed hair bounce on his head.

“How about you?” politely asked by the Hufflepuff. “Had a good rest as well?”

“I was not resting, really…” Junmyeon trailed off as he watched Yixing made his way and squatted next to him.

“I didn’t know you like Blue Tits, too. They’re really pretty.” Yixing’s attention was on the blooming plant and Junmyeon could only steal glances on the softness beside him.

“My mum likes these plants a lot. I have no idea what they mean, though,” admitted Junmyeon.

“'Beware', that’s what they mean. Rhododendrons in general have that meaning,” Yixing told him, his eyes were now on Junmyeon. “What is your mam’s garden like?”

“There’s a lot of Rhododendrons in various colours, and mum’s really happy when it’s mid-winter when the first blooms show. And then there are Flitterblooms and Honking Daffodils, too.” Junmyeon waved his wand in circles as the clusters of blue flowers started to weave themselves together. It was a challenge to focus when Yixing was blatantly staring at what he was doing. He was rather thankful his mouth kept on running, and his brain was working okay to be supplying him with random stuff. “Oh! And she keeps a pot of Mandrake, too. She named it Juno.”

“Juno?” The dimples on Yixing’s cheeks only got deeper and Junmyeon felt he was jinxed with the way his throat closed. “That’s a familiar name.”

“Yea. It’s because its shrill cry and face reminded her so much of me when I was a baby,” Junmyeon supplied.

Oh the way Yixing laughed his adorable, airy laugh. Junmyeon was sure he was close to letting out a strangled noise. But that would be a shame, so Junmyeon grinned instead and summoned heaps of self-control to not reach out and pat Yixing’s head.

The Hufflepuff’s chuckles went on more than the allowable time that Junmyeon nudged him on the side and asked whether that was the funniest thing he had heard in a while, to which Yixing answered with, “That plant was a _myeondrake_.”

That hit the soft gooey core of Junmyeon’s pun-loving brain. And soon enough, Junmyeon was laughing ugly next to the Hufflepuff, making his comparably disgusting laughter like a walrus’ successive grunts compared to Yixing’s baby seal’s version with hand slapping.

“You’re making me cry,” Junmyeon whimpered as he tamed his giggles, bringing a hand to wipe the tears from his eyes which somehow reminded him of the flower crown he was holding with the other. “This is not a lot, but I hope you still like my present,” he told Yixing as he perched the wreath on the guy’s head. “Happy birthday, Yixing.”

“It is for me?” Yixing pointed to the cluster of flowers on his head in disbelief.

Junmyeon nodded. “You said it means ‘beware’, but I think it can also be interpreted as ‘be safe’. And that’s what I wish for you on your birthday, Yixing, for you to always be safe.”

“Thank you, Junmyeon.” The Hufflepuff’s smile was answered with Junmyeon’s grin. “I wasn’t expecting you knew about my birthday.”

“I was told,” he admitted, although he was yet to expose himself about the event’s coincidence with his made-up Diggory birthday. Making Yixing think that Junmyeon was out to hunt and collect Hufflepuffs should be the least of his worries.

“Yixing! A professor’s looking for you at the tower!” A Hufflepuff student shouted from the bend of the walkway. It was far enough for Junmyeon to not distinguish even through his effortful squinting.

“Who?” Yixing returned. And it might be the first time for Junmyeon to hear Yixing’s voice in its possible loudest.

“Truffles!”

“Comin’!” the Hufflepuff shouted back and turned to Junmyeon who was still trying to figure out who Professor Truffles was. “Anyway, gotta head on, Junmyeon. Thank you for this—” Yixing touched the flowers on his head and thankfully, did not remove it. “Sorry, I couldn’t make you one in time—”

“No, no, no, it’s okay,” assured Junmyeon as he straightened himself and dusted his robe as well.

Yixing pulled out his wand and pointed to the patch of grass where he was lying on when he found Junmyeon. Small white flowers bloomed that he soon picked and offered. “Catch you around,” he said and waved Junmyeon goodbye.

 

Yixing was still wearing Junmyeon’s present even during supper and Junmyeon could only look on from the Slytherin table and internally squirm at the sight of the Hufflepuff being surrounded by his close Hufflepuff friends and a Slytherin.

The said student clad in black, green and silver was none other than his roommate, Sehun, who was close to merging his chin on Yixing’s shoulder the whole dessert time and was even able to get spoon-fed with cake by the older Hufflepuff. Junmyeon almost dented his brass cup with his grip when Sehun looked his way and deliberately rested his chin once again on Yixing’s shoulder with this sick smile on his face. The snake.

“You looked jealous earlier,” Sehun volunteered upon arrival in their dorm room.

Junmyeon, affronted, turned from his chair with a measured glance and schooled his features. “I believe this face looks done with you, Sehun,” he returned.

“I was waiting for you to join us,” the younger said as he leaned on Junmyeon’s desk. “Yixing liked the flowers you gave. A lot. He kept on saying it was from you when the others asked about it.”

Being the older one, he pretended his smile wasn’t close to cracking upon hearing that and kept on writing his essay assignment. He half-listened when Sehun started telling how Yixing greatly warmed up when he mentioned his older cousin Yifan Wu and how the Hufflepuff’s eyes twinkled when Sehun shared random stories from home about his cousin. The younger didn’t even fail to mention something about Junmyeon’s one-sided pining towards Yixing and its doom which, effectively, drowned out all the noise Sehun was making. Junmyeon’s hand kept on curling letters on his paper like his whole being was dedicated to doing it.

It wasn’t until Sehun’s nosy personality being extended to his hand picked up the stem of the white flowers Junmyeon had put in a vase that made him, finally, look up to the younger.

“Is this Asphodel? You’re not planning to brew some DLD or Wiggen’ P out of spite, are you,” Sehun teased which only hiked Junmyeon’s annoyance. One more wrong quip from the younger and Junmyeon would make sure he’d lace his roommate’s food with a prick of the draught.

“It’s Caraway. And I’d appreciate it if you put it back,” he requested, his tone even, and his serious glance worked for once when Sehun hastily returned the stem into the vase and muttered an apology.

“I knew it’s not Asphodel.”

“Then why bother, Sehun?”

“You’ve been frowning.”

A shwoop from the younger’s wand settled an empty bread and butter plate at the side of Junmyeon’s desk and a rustle from Sehun’s robe brought a wrapped piece revealed to be a generous slice of a roll cake.

“This is from Yixing. He reserved a slice for you from his birthday cake,” said the younger before Junmyeon was able to complain. “I hope those flowers are from him, too,” the younger softly added, in time when Junmyeon’s lips turned into a line and his gaze narrowed towards his roommate.

He was just curious on what was going on with the younger’s brains, but he guessed his overall silent mood became some sort of a hazard for Sehun who avoided his gaze and deflated like a two-week old mylar balloon on his bed.

“Good night, Sehun,” said Junmyeon, feeling sorry for his harshness.

The younger’s bed creaked, a thump on the floor and thin arms wrapped around Junmyeon’s shoulders from the back for a brief hug. “Good night, hyung,” mumbled Sehun before bouncing back to his bed.

And Junmyeon could only sigh when he knew Sehun would only call him with honorifics like ‘hyung’ when Junmyeon genuinely scared him.

  


### ✦ November has Come ✦

Late Autumn had approached and Junmyeon was still thinking about Sehun’s and Yixing’s sudden closeness. His thought came back to that of his roommate’s older cousin, Yifan Wu who was also their Slytherin senior. If what Sehun had told him was true, then Yifan was surely a formidable opponent for Yixing’s heart. Not that Junmyeon would challenge whoever would be a threat to his ‘one-sided pining’ as Sehun worded it—he considered himself too much of a safe player for that. But of course, he could use the guy to learn from.

Thanks to Merlin, Sehun was displaying a picture of himself with his cousin on his desk that Junmyeon didn’t have any trouble recalling the senior’s physical characteristics. As with any member of the Wu family, Yifan was made up of a sharp chin, long limbs and good proportions. He was quite unreachable both in height and attitude, by Junmyeon’s standards. Not to mention, the guy was the Head Boy from the previous year, so, paired with good looks was the good brains in his head. The only weakness the guy had, Junmyeon could think at that moment, was that Yifan Wu was not as eloquent as he, for the guy was a silent worker and was surrounded by prefects who could interpret his plans extremely well.

He was close to strangling Sehun who kept on sticking to Yixing and if the younger didn’t assure him that it was purely platonic [and he already had someone special who wasn’t Yixing], Junmyeon would have hunted the witch or wizard that was the apple of Sehun Oh’s eyes and done something—something equally ridiculous like what his roommate was doing. However, Sehun even suggested ways to get noticed like supple, dewy complexion similar to that of a first year’s who was yet to experience the hell that was Hogwarts, or tips on how to ace some subjects as advised by his older cousin.

“This,” Sehun said as he let the sparkling, clear gel jiggle from the tub on his hand, “is a hot item among the beauty enthusiasts in this school.”

“What does that do?” Junmyeon asked as he wiped his newly washed face in front of their room’s shared mirror.

“Clearer, brighter complexion. Like you’re made of sunshine and rainbows.”

“That will make me look like a Hufflepuff,” Junmyeon said with nonchalance.

“But that’s making you more noticeable than your gloomy, pasty aura.”

“Would you like to repeat that, hon?” He turned to the younger and batted his eyelashes.

It was enough of a threat from Junmyeon that Sehun could only sigh in defeat. “Yixing will definitely notice you if you use this. Joohyun is also using this and is a huge fan and hoarder of this product. I don’t know what else can convince you.”

“Does Yixing notice Joohyun?”

“Now that makes me wonder. Let me ask Yixing.” Sehun was suddenly wearing his frowning-thinking face and soon clicked his tongue. “But who doesn’t notice Joohyun, really?”

“I just can’t believe you’re helping me, Sehun. What are you planning?”

“I’ve been saying, it is my dream to have a double Slytherpuff date.”

“Tell me, who’s the poor Hufflepuff you’re terrorising now?” he asked as he took the tub from Sehun and read the label. ‘Clearer Complexion Cream’ was the name of the product and Junmyeon quite appreciated the straightforward approach of whoever formulated it.

“I am capable of love,” Sehun retorted with the sharpest frown ever possible on a person’s lips without the aid of magic.

“I was asking about the person, not your capabilities, Sehun,” Junmyeon returned, flicking the younger’s forehead before thanking him of the help.

“To clarify I am the poor Slytherin that a Hufflepuff is terrorising now.”

Junmyeon just laughed at the joke his roommate did and slathered some of the CC Cream on his face.

✦

When Junmyeon woke up, the first thing he noticed when he saw himself on the mirror was the pair of angry zits on his forehead. He asked Sehun and the younger mentioned possible effects of the cream depending on one’s skin constitution, while Joohyun whom he walked with towards his first class assured him that her skin broke out a bit when she first tried the CC Cream.

The small bumps on his face turned wrathful by the start of Herbology that Junmyeon could barely concentrate on the lecture about Wiggentrees because his head was suddenly throbbing from a massive headache. He excused himself from the class to rush to the bathroom, feeling nauseous with the relentless ache. No sick from him was summoned, thankfully, and he used the brief bathroom visit as time to collect himself with a splash of water to his face and a bit of cheer in front of the mirror before heading back.

To his horror, he witnessed the two small bumps just below his hairline erupt into a pair of hard nubs on his reflection. As the pain intensified, the nubs gradually grew, and was making itself be known on Junmyeon’s head as a pair of horns. The almost perfect small cones on his skin made him sicker, sending him to pull on his scarf and wrapping his head with it like a granny before he wobbled towards the Hospital Wing.

Halfway to his destination and just another painful throb of his head short from him lying and crying on the stone-cold floor of the corridor, Junmyeon was halted by a familiar voice he was wishing as ‘just a hallucination.’

“Junmyeon?” it asked, and Junmyeon just had to peek from his scarf to see a part of its owner’s face.

“Yes, Yixing?”

“You haven’t returned to the lecture, so I got worried. Here’s your bag,” said the Hufflepuff, holding Junmyeon’s things for him to take.

With trembling hands, Junmyeon accepted it and said his thanks. He could have fallen after tripping on his own feet as he walked on, if not for Yixing catching him by his arm.

“Do you want to borrow my scarf?”

“No. Thanks for the offer, Yixing.”

“You're wonky,” Yixing said, holding his palm towards Junmyeon’s forehead but Junmyeon turned away from the touch. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

Denying the truth only made matters worse for Junmyeon, and Yixing might also be relentless, as the guy took to cupping Junmyeon’s face just to have a good look at it. Yixing’s eyes rounded upon the sight of what was protruding from his head, followed by the rounding of his lips in disbelief.

The horror Junmyeon clearly saw stung his chest and his throat. He swallowed hard and tried to remain steady albeit his shaking knees.

“I'm—” Junmyeon’s voice cracked as the dread started to settle in his bones. Of all people to see him, it was Yixing! He could only try explaining how he acquired the horns with lots of tattling involved.

And the words he was lacking then to clarify the situation, the tears in his eyes provided. Ample drops of it started falling and Junmyeon tried his hardest to stifle a sob.

Yixing wiped his tears away and pulled on his own scarf, cloaking it around Junmyeon’s head. 

“What can I do to help? Do you want me to get you anything? Or, or bring you somewhere?” he asked and when Junmyeon could only answer with sobs, continued, “My grandma is a half Veela. It's not the same, I know, but I can understand.”

Junmyeon could only garble a ‘Hospital Wing, please’ at most, a thing which the Hufflepuff answered with a determined nod.

It was Madam Pomfrey's calming voice, Yixing's gentle squeezes of his hand, and a boulder of chocolate which made the stay in the infirmary bearable. His pair of horns was cut off a wee bit above his skin by a difficult fire spell but it was the grit of the filing of the remaining stumps which gave Junmyeon a headache and put him out for a while.

When Junmyeon came to, dusk had already settled and though the idea of dinner was always enticing to a Hufflepuff, Yixing had stayed by his bed side and waited for him to wake up.

Madam Pomfrey let him off by handing him a bottle of tonic for horn removal and reminding him not to drink more than two tablespoons after meals in the following days until the stumps were fully healed, or else Junmyeon would have his hair and nails falling off, too.

“Are you feeling better now?” Yixing asked as they walked towards the direction of Junmyeon’s dorm.

“I’m just worried I accidentally drink too much of the medicine I’ll go hairless,” Junmyeon told the Hufflepuff who was soon smiling and understanding his attempt at making light of the situation. “It was just a potion gone wrong. I don’t really come from a family of satyrs,” he soon followed as they passed by the courtyard.

“Too bad. The horns looked good on you. It made you more… fascinating, I’d say.” Yixing’s attention was on their steps that Junmyeon was rather thankful his blushing went unnoticed.

“I cried for nothing, didn’t I?”

Yixing nodded and thoughtfully paused. “But you’ve always been a fine thing, so I’m guessing such additions would only benefit you a bit,” he said, looking back towards Junmyeon with an expression like he was just describing the weather.

“You’re too nice, Yixing.”

“No, I’m just honest.”

“Really.”

“Mm-huh, really.” Yixing nodded, his hair bouncing as he hopped a little when they reached the last step of the stairs leading to the chambers.

“Yixing! Great, I found you!” called the voice from the hallway. When the person emerged from the shadow, it was one of Ravenclaw’s prefects, Saoirse.

“Jongin’s asking to give you this,” she said, handing Yixing a thick, leatherbound notebook.

Junmyeon was about to ask the Ravenclaw whether the prefects in their house allow themselves to be sent by their students to do errands, for he was suddenly in the mood for a small talk considering that Yixing’s face visibly lit up when he saw Saoirse. But the chance was pushed out of him when long, thin arms wrapped around his shoulders when he was least aware and almost smothered him with a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, I know I should have come sooner! Are you alright now?” Sehun looked at his face, turned it side to side, tilted his chin upwards, felt his torso which almost tickled and shook his arms. “Are you fine?” Sehun repeated, almost wailing.

“Yixing promised to watch my practice but told Seulgi he couldn’t come,” Jongdae said, still in his Quidditch uniform. “I told Sehun and he took off really worried.”

“I am feeling better now,” Junmyeon assured his two friends. “Yixing greatly helped.”

He glanced towards Yixing and Saoirse who were still talking at the side, the Hufflepuff’s dimples creasing as he bade the Ravenclaw goodbye and returned to Junmyeon’s side.

“Does anybody else want to borrow your notes for Transfiguration? Can I?” Jongdae asked and Yixing shook his head.

“There are only a few people in this school aside from the professors who understand my penmanship.” Yixing smiled sheepishly.

“I can,” Junmyeon volunteered, his grin as big as his confidence, sweeping aside the nag that was Yixing’s endeared countenance for the Ravenclaw prefect. Sehun had seemed to merge himself to Junmyeon’s right side, wrapping Junmyeon’s arm around his.

As a way to comfort the younger whom he knew would get especially clingy like East Asian rice when he was worried, Junmyeon patted Sehun’s arm and held him closer. 

“I’d like for you to try my Transfiguration notes,” Yixing challenged with a smile, although not as blinding as he had earlier with his Ravenclaw friend. He handed his notebook to his roommate and the younger Hufflepuff shuffled on his feet out of glee, attaching next to Yixing in a half-hug as they walked back to their dorms.

Sehun was looking at Junmyeon for a while and when Junmyeon returned with a careful raise of his brows, the younger whispered to his ear, “I’ve been waiting for you to call Yixing a ‘cheeky monkey’ like you do to me but it didn’t come. I think you’re fully healed.”

The young Slytherin was soon yelping from a hard pinch on his arm thanks to Junmyeon, making the two Hufflepuffs in their company to look at them curiously like a pair of cautious, little rabbits. 

 

The effect of the horns on Junmyeon’s forehead and the tonic he was still taking were still on, he thought as he sighed, watching Yixing laugh in amusement with the silly antics of his Hufflepuff friends in their table. Yixing could pull off even the dorkiest laughter, sounding almost like a grunting Hippogriff, yet Junmyeon would still find him attractive.

Junmyeon thought it was indubitably magical.

• ✦ •

Junmyeon had nothing else to do in their table after Joohyun finished reporting their prefect assignments and left his side. He still had a few more bites of tart left on his plate as half of his attention immediately fell on the Hufflepuff’s table, gaze roaming and sifting through the students to find the one with a mop of fluffy, dark hair and a dimpled smile.

It wasn’t difficult to find Yixing, as he was sitting next to Seungwan and instructing the younger on how to make the tarts dance in a line. Younger Hufflepuffs were surrounding them, almost drowning the two, watching and clapping as the tarts twirl on their plates, while one of them waved his wand to play some music for the performance. It was only because Junmyeon’s attention was naturally captured by Yixing that he could still single the guy out in the crowd.

A paper landed on his side, smacked flat by his roommate who was wearing one of his scheming grins on his face again. It was a copy of their school’s paper, opened and folded on one of its pages.

“You ghost wrote this, didn’t you,” Sehun accused, his tone unhesitating.

Junmyeon picked it up and read the title of the article: ‘Why you should fall in love with a Hufflepuff’ written by La-Z-Lad.

“Do I look like your mum’s chair, Sehun?” he asked his roommate.

“I’m no Sherlock the great sleuthing wizard, and in fact I can just potion the truth out of you. But you and I know... no need to deny it,” Sehun said as he leaned on the table. “Everybody knows Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs religiously read the paper anyway.”

“Brew a Polyjuice properly first and then you can threaten me with a Veritaserum,” Junmyeon suggested to his roommate.

“I can just hoard all the easily accessible bezoar in the castle and get a Shrinking Solution wrong to lace your food with, my wee roommate.” Junmyeon’s eyes narrowed on the younger who just attempted to sound like Jongdae.

“I’ll leave you with that now,” Sehun soon said, leaving Junmyeon with the paper.

“Sehun, if I were the one who wrote this, I have no need to read it!” Junmyeon shouted after his roommate while scanning through the feature. 

It was interesting because the things Junmyeon had been thinking regarding Hufflepuffs were well-conveyed in the article. Mentioning Cedric Diggory aside, Hufflepuffs being more than nice rang true—Yixing said himself he was just honest. And they were kind, with the way Yixing always shared his food with everybody, or Jongdae offered Junmyeon help with his prefect duties. 

‘If you can’t be a Hufflepuff, be with a Hufflepuff,’ said its last line and Junmyeon could only ever agree.

“Hufflepuffs should get the attention they deserve,” he muttered as he folded the paper to put it aside for Sehun.

“Yea, I agree we should,” said a voice to his right. Yixing popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth while Junmyeon gaped in surprise for the sudden presence of the Hufflepuff.

He only remembered to close it when Yixing fed him a piece and smiled his sweet smile.

“I got your attention, didn’t I?” Yixing said as Junmyeon chewed on the chocolate truffle.

“What are you doing here?”

“I guess my roommate left me to fend for myself.” The Hufflepuff gestured towards Jongdae who was being thrown around by the arms by none other than Sehun, the duo ending it with a glomp and Jongdae’s cackling laughter.

“What the blooming hell are they doing?”

“Hugging…?” Yixing supplied, a bit confused. “Do you want one, too?”

“No!” Junmyeon internally punched his face for saying that. A hug from Yixing could have been nice but on more pressing matters, he had to ask, “I meant—Are our roommates...?”

“Boyfriends? Yea, a couple of weeks now,” answered Yixing.

Sehun and Jongdae continued to hug their way on the side, twirling, but it was Jongdae’s turn to throw Sehun around like Joohyun’s ragdoll cat. Except Sehun genuinely looked elated, as compared to Joohyun’s Lenor which only ever got elated around her owner.

“I didn’t know that they’re a couple,” Junmyeon said, only the bitter taste of chocolate left on his tongue. Knowing about the two made him feel incapable—both as a person who couldn’t own up to his feelings and seek love like Sehun did, and a friend to his roommate because him not knowing about it meant he wasn’t trustworthy enough.

“Can you tell Sehun I’ve gone ahead?” he asked from the Hufflepuff as he vacated his bench and handed Yixing the newspaper.

“Do you want to go with me instead?” asked the other, making Junmyeon halt on his steps on his way outside the hall. “I need to get something from the greenhouse,” Yixing further clarified.

Junmyeon paused and took a glance towards his friends who were still busy being boyfriends and by then started to peck each other’s lips. It didn’t take long for Junmyeon to nod at Yixing, who soon grabbed his hand and pulled to guide him outside.

They were approaching Greenhouse 7 when they suddenly diverted from the path and headed towards Yixing’s favourite hang out: the old tree by the lake. Junmyeon would have thought of their side trip romantic, if not for the biting cold wind of the approaching winter.

“Why are we here, Yixing?” Junmyeon shivered as he rubbed his arms to keep warm. The sudden invite from the Hufflepuff meant he wasn’t able to bring his scarf with him.

“And I was thinking this was a good idea—getting some fresh air,” Yixing said, pulling a scarf out of his satchel and wrapping it around Junmyeon.

“The fresh air happens to be too cold,” Junmyeon said, snuggling into the warmth the other provided. “Don’t you need to get something from the greenhouse?” he asked, somehow reminding Yixing why they headed outside in the first place. 

Instead, the Hufflepuff shook his head and held both his hands.

“You feeling better? You looked like you were going to cry earlier.”

“I’m feeling better,” Junmyeon assured Yixing. He sniffed hard and looked at the Hufflepuff in the eye.

“Sehun has been my roommate since he came to Hogwarts. And I expected he’d tell such good news to me early on.”

“Don’t people always have a reason for keeping secrets?”

“I guess you’re right.” Junmyeon nodded in agreement, earning him a ruffle on the head by his companion. And he had to talk to his roommate about it.

“I hope he knows how much you care for him,” Yixing told him as they walked back to the castle.

Junmyeon’s smile immediately returned, as if he wasn’t feeling bad earlier, thanks to Yixing’s kind gesture. Not to mention the kind smile Yixing always gave him with a full display of his dimples that Junmyeon wished he could capture even just once.

• ✦ •

Two of the chests Junmyeon owned were already upturned when Sehun arrived in their room. He was on the floor, spending his whole afternoon searching for the small box he had gotten from his parents as a present for his birthday two years ago.

“Hyung,” Sehun called from his corner of their room. “Are you still mad I did not tell you about Jongdae and I?”

Junmyeon looked up from the mess surrounding him and shook his head. “You’ve told me it’s because you don’t want to pressure me and eventually force things, especially myself, on Yixing, right? You want things to ‘naturally unfold’ as you have worded it,” he recalled.

“Precisely.”

“So I’m no longer mad because we’ve already talked about it,” Junmyeon assured the younger.

“Mind telling me why you’ve upturned your side of the room then?” Sehun asked, the thin line of his lips meaning he was still not convinced.

“I am just looking for my camera,” he answered. “I remember putting it into one of my chests but I can’t find it now.”

“You used it for your Transfiguration class before.”

“I did…?” Junmyeon trailed off, recalling his previous Transfiguration classes in which he had to use his camera.

Unfortunately, he could not remember using a costly thing to be turned to something else; the downside of taking more than the normal load of classes every term because he was a textbook parent pleaser.

“Yea, it’s Lei,” Sehun answered, pointing to the fishbowl with a black moor waddling in its water on Junmyeon’s bedside table.

“How can I forget?” Junmyeon cried, crawling towards his side table and cradling his fishbowl. “Oh, Lei.”

“You’ve never wondered Lei didn’t die after you conveniently forgot to feed it for more than a year?”

“Magical creatures can somehow feed themselves... I supposed.” Sehun rolled his eyes upon hearing him say that.

Junmyeon returned the fishbowl on his table and pulled out his wand to bring his things on the floor back into his wooden chests. Sehun seemed less constipated after seeing his magical attempt at keeping things in their room in order.

“Oh! Did you know Yixing is a part veela?” Junmyeon asked, still not done with the topic of magical creatures.

“Jongdae mentioned and I noticed it, too,” Sehun said, heading straight to his bed and lying on it. “He’s too graceful sometimes I forget he’s even human.”

Junmyeon could only hum in agreement as he flicked his wand to levitate Lei’s fishbowl to his study table. Lei’s round eyes were facing him and he felt a bit sorry for the creature.

“So why do you want to have your camera again?” inquired the younger.

“Because I want to return to my hobby.”

“Photography?”

“Yea.” Junmyeon was half-minding the conversation as he approached his desk and waved his wand to bring the black goldfish out of the water. 

“You want to take pictures of Yixing.”

Lei fell back into the water with a plop, following Junmyeon’s groan.

“Damn it, Sehun!”

  


### ✦ Remember December ✦

Junmyeon balled his fists as Professor McGonagall announced this year’s Triwizard champions. First came the representative from Durmstrang who took her place in the front, the lot from her school clapping hard for her. Then the Beauxbatons student was announced and took her place next to the former. And finally, the representative from Hogwarts.

‘Junmyeon Kim!’

The crowd of students erupted into cheers as Junmyeon approached the front, his beam infectious enough for the two champions to return it. Professor McGonagall even gave him an approving look and a smile as he turned to face the audience and pose when photographs were taken of them for the papers.

To be a Triwizard champion was one of Junmyeon’s dreams and he had studied about the different challenges in each tournament for him to be familiar with most. Funny enough, the first challenge turned out to be the same as the first challenge he had witnessed when he was in second year, and that was to find an assigned creature in the Forbidden forest. Junmyeon did fantastic in finding his unicorn that all he had to do were simple wand flicks and a well-deserved fringe flip to proceed to the next challenge.

And the most magical of all, better than his taming of the wild unicorn like a puffskein, was Yixing Zhang who was trailing after him like a wee lamb—a younger (13-14 years old), smaller (barely the height of Junmyeon’s earlobes), cuddlier Hufflepuff (still, absolutely delightful) of the guy Junmyeon had been secretly pining for for months.

‘Would y-you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?’ little Yixing asked him after dinner one night, bringing with him a huge chocolate cake he especially made for Junmyeon.

Junmyeon was close to screaming as if terrorised by Peeves with how lucky he was being asked by little Yixing to the ball when he was losing hope to be asked by anybody. Sehun had, unsurprisingly, turned into a pet toad he never got and the lad was always left in Junmyeon’s room to catch stray insects.

‘I would love to,’ Junmyeon answered which brought the set of dimples on Yixing’s cheeks showing with how wide his smile was.

The days which followed preparing for the ball passed by in a blink. Junmyeon found out that Yixing was the better dancer between them, a thing which he had always thought of after Junmyeon learned that the Hufflepuff was a transferee during his fourth year in Hogwarts and had been a Beauxbatons student in the first three years. Which totally did not make sense because Yixing was supposed to be in the same year as him, but the Yixing he had been talking to this time was around four years younger than him. Junmyeon still chose to ignore the numbers because anything could happen with magic and he was attending a wizarding school in the first place.

Yixing was waiting for him outside of the hall, clad in an all white formal dress that Junmyeon suddenly went speechless and could only repeatedly gush how ‘perfectly handsome’ his partner for the night was. The little Hufflepuff offered his hand for Junmyeon to take, returning with a smile and simple, ‘For the most wonderful and handsome tonight.’

Junmyeon choked at how blooming smooth his little Yixing was that he wished for the night of partying be over soon so he could be alone with him and maybe give the guy a passionate snog. Something at the back of his mind screamed at, for it was awfully inappropriate given that he was supposed to be older and wiser and shouldn’t be preying on a child—but Yixing was supposed to be his age and it shouldn’t be a problem! Little Yixing seemed to be interested in him, too, which was a miracle in itself.

Junmyeon downed a couple of punches he was sure he had halved the bowl in just two songs that it was hazy enough for him to shamelessly dance for Yixing. He wasn’t a fan of embarrassing himself but since he already had the chance, he didn’t let it pass by clinging on his date to the night.

He let out a chuckle when little Yixing kissed his cheek. And it was loud enough to drown out the party music and jolt him awake, on his bed while his roommate was staring down at him at the side with a disapproving look on his face and a wand in his hand.

“It must be a good dream with Yixing,” Sehun said as Junmyeon followed the younger’s gaze down, towards the pitched tent in his pyjamas. “I have nothing but pity for you.”

“I don’t need that!” Junmyeon groaned as he threw a pillow towards his roommate. Sehun was strappy this morning for a night-owl that he was able to avoid Junmyeon’s attack and walk back to his side of his room to wear his robe.

“Of course. You just need your hand,” the younger retorted.

“Were you hexing me while I was asleep?!”

“Your dream would not have been that nice if I were.”

“You blooming monkey—Sod off!”

Except Sehun wasn’t threatened at all that he even took his time fixing his hair in front of their shared mirror.

“But really, it’s pitiful you’re getting like that for a guy who genuinely thinks you’re in love with me,” the younger Slytherin said as Junmyeon tried to calm himself through deep breathing and recalling of the ingredients and steps for brewing the Draught of the Living Dead.

“The worst nightmare,” he told Sehun, remembering Yixing’s attempts in the past days to shield Junmyeon from any Sehun-Jongdae-related affair. The Hufflepuff’s mothering was almost endearing if not for his obliviousness when it came to Junmyeon’s feelings for him. 

“Koshmar, indeed!” the younger expressed, his Russian slipping when he was snappy. Junmyeon took the momentary attention from his roommate as a chance to roll his eyes. “At least, I am convinced that even the Yixing in your dreams can still make you happy. You were giggling in your sleep I was worried you got a bad case of possession. You sounded like a Cornish pixie by the way.”

Another pillow flew as Sehun hurriedly exited their room with a “Good morning!”

• ✦ •

Junmyeon was humming the Hogwarts hymn as he loosened his scarf after arriving at their room from a visit in Hogsmeade. He was contented that he was able to buy small Christmas presents for his friends without Sehun, The Nosiest, taking notice. It was mostly thanks to Yixing’s help in charming Junmyeon’s shoe bag to fit a small room-full of things in it. It could have been more challenging if Jongdae and Yixing were with them, but the two Hufflepuffs made a hard pass on the Hogsmeade trip and remained in the castle the whole day instead.

The two must have been quite busy because Junmyeon and Sehun had been wondering during dinner where the badgers had hidden themselves to even miss a meal. It wasn’t when they were preparing for bed, with Junmyeon talking Sehun out of heading to the Hufflepuff dorm to ask about his boyfriend when Kwon, a sixth year prefect, knocked on their door and called the younger who bolted out of their room upon hearing ‘Jongdae’.

“Kwon, what happened?” Junmyeon asked to the sixth year who was left in the front of their door.

“You should see The Blitz being funny,” Kwon answered, an amused smile on his lips. “And if that wasn’t enough to convince you, Oh might need some help lugging him back to their basement.” Junmyeon hurriedly thanked his fellow prefect and headed outside the chamber.

“Yes, okay—I understand—” Sehun’s stunted speech and moving shadow filled the dimly lit hallway as Junmyeon squinted to see better. The younger was bending on his back, trying to balance Jongdae who was climbing it.

“What in Merlin’s name—” he gasped as he approached the seemingly merging two.

“Usquebaugh. is. the. Greatest!” shouted the Hufflepuff as he successfully rode on Sehun’s back.

“Jongdae! What is happening?”

“Oooh, we drank a wee bit.” Jongdae grinned and stuck his cheek on the back of Sehun’s shoulder. The Hufflepuff was on an apparent bender when he reached out and caressed Junmyeon’s cheek and called it ‘a bairn’s erse’ and giggling at himself for answering ‘a questioning bairn’s erse’—which should have been insulting, especially coming from a drunk Scottish lad, but Junmyeon only felt amusement on the situation [most probably due to Sehun’s sudden suffering].

“I need your help,” Sehun requested with a grunt as he re-adjusted Jongdae on his back, his voice getting smaller and laboured as his boyfriend clung to his neck tighter. “You should get—”

“Aye lad, where’s yer steed?” Jongdae loudly asked Junmyeon, enough for his voice to bounce on the walls.

A lean figure from the shadows wearing a Slytherin cloak emerged and Junmyeon was about to call the person off for not helping Sehun when he just stood in his place, eyes wide and petrified as the person approached them.

“M’ere,” Yixing drawled with a hand raised, staggering on his steps.

Junmyeon could only wail in despair, albeit all happening internally, as he supported the other to his feet by holding onto Yixing's waist, because the Slytherin colors and the slick up-do of his jet-black hair suited Yixing that Junmyeon's chest was suddenly throbbing painfully.

Except there was this uncanny difference in the guy that Junmyeon could not exactly place.

He cupped the Hufflepuff’s face to stare better, the gesture making Yixing chuckle and smile and put his hands on top of Junmyeon’s. It was a sure distraction when Junmyeon could not find any answers by staring at Yixing longer than necessary.

“Told ye they'd like it. Ye should be in da house in de first place,” Jongdae said to his friend. His voice was unceasingly loud for the night.

Yixing nodded to that and sniggered, his face still caged between his hands on Junmyeon's. “’M the black sheep of the fam’ly,” he drawled, his accent thicker than the usual with a slight hiccup and sweet alcohol breath.

Junmyeon was about to chastise the Hufflepuff for having too much of what they might be drinking. But there was something distracting about Yixing that he just couldn’t ignore by sheer will. “There’s—” he started, something nice, he wanted to say. “You look—”

“Auld! He looks aulder, naw?” Jongdae cackled while Sehun tried to hush him up.

“Punch ‘ad Ageing Potion,” Yixing admitted to Junmyeon as they continued to stare at each other’s eyes.

Junmyeon had to longingly sigh because Yixing would surely age fine like wine. And just thinking about it was already intoxicating for Junmyeon that he could feel the dumb grin on his face as he gently squeezed adult Yixing’s face.

“Chanyeol became Merlin,” the Hufflepuff supplied with a snigger and soon it became full chortles when Jongdae joined in laughing at the memory of the poor Ravenclaw who had too much punch and Ageing Potion. Junmyeon could only feel pity for Park as his brains played Jongin’s shrill laughter which was almost denigrating.

“Ooo-kay let’s tuck you both to sleep,” Sehun interrupted, his voice monotone as he started to walk along the hallway.

“Tattie we should noot lose against these two, aye?” Jongdae sleepily said as he rested his chin on Sehun’s shoulder while still being piggybacked by the younger Slytherin. “Do your best, Tattie, and I’ll give ye tattie scones.”

And as fast as the last word left Jongdae’s mouth was Yixing’s pull on Junmyeon’s shoulder. In a blink, Junmyeon was in Yixing’s arms, being carried like a bride as Yixing ran past the two.

“Naw fair ye seagull!” Jongdae screamed as he waved his fist towards them. Gone was the gentle Hufflepuff Junmyeon had come to know in a night of too much punch.

“I want the shcones!” Yixing shouted back, his syllables merging to incomprehensible Irish mess from his sweet lips and handsome face that Junmyeon could only sigh again at the sight above him and cling to the guy tightly because even if Yixing looked older, the Hufflepuff was straining to run while carrying Junmyeon.

“You. won’t. get. any! Hurry Tattie! This seagull should ken who rules the racing purdies!” 

“Shtop callin’ me a seagull you jammy bashtard!" 

“Geein’ it yald—”

A gentle wave from Junmyeon’s wand had Jongdae immediately snoring on Sehun’s back, making the younger Slytherin sigh in relief and the Hufflepuff carrying him laugh in victory which only sounded like he was hiccupping.

“A langlock could have done it. But thanks,” Sehun said as they neared the kitchens where the Hufflepuff dorm was located.

“Yixing, you can put me down now.” He tapped the Hufflepuff’s shoulder as he prepared to stand but Yixing indignantly shook his head.

“No, the shcones!”

“I’ll give you some salted caramel fingers and Mr. Kiplings my mum sent me! Tomorrow!” Junmyeon nodded, trying to look convincing with his bribery.

Yixing slowed down from his walk and thoughtfully paused. “The strawberry milkshake slices?” he asked, his gaze almost twinkling from the dim lighting from the walls.

“Yes! And banana milkshake too!” Junmyeon kept on. He was almost hissing with how his tempting offer seemed to be working with the other—a true Slytherin talent.

“Okay,” agreed Yixing. But he didn’t put Junmyeon down, and walked still carrying Junmyeon before the barrels in the kitchen, and until he needed to tap them with his own wand.

Junmyeon took charge of levitating Jongdae and easing Sehun’s back, before the older Hufflepuff soon joined in the spell and took over after successfully opening the entrance to their dorm. But before Yixing left them, he returned to give Junmyeon a tight hug.

“Thank you, Poppy. G’night,” Yixing bade while Junmyeon was only able to gently tap the guy's back in surprise. 

He and Sehun waved towards the closing entrance of the Hufflepuff dorm as Yixing’s back disappeared from their view.

“Aren’t you blushing for being called a potato,” Sehun said with his evil grin and Junmyeon gave the younger a steely look for being called the same by his boyfriend. “We both have it bad, don’t we,” younger continued as they headed back to their own dorm.

Junmyeon sighed and nodded in agreement.

• ✦ •

Sehun was mumbling about his heavy baggage as they headed towards the grand entrance with Junmyeon sending his roommate off for the winter holidays. The younger was well-dressed in his white dress shirt and black, well-pressed pants under his robe, while Junmyeon didn’t bother to change his sleepwear and wrapped himself with his and Sehun’s Slytherin scarves.

He was carrying a huge, wrapped present that he only trailed after the younger and didn’t bother to help out. Sehun only stopped moaning about Junmyeon’s present when he received it, contrary to his assumption that Junmyeon meant it for Yixing, before alighting his carriage.

“It’s for you and Jongdae,” Junmyeon reminded the younger, having known that Jongdae would be spending the latter half of the holiday with Sehun’s family. The younger nodded and hugged Junmyeon tight, with the promise that Junmyeon’s present would be given when he returned along with his parents’. Junmyeon hoped the Oh’s would calm down with the presents because last year he got a chest full of Muggle books about warring stars because Sehun told Mr. and Mrs. Oh that Junmyeon liked the Muggle story.

The last of the carriages had just exited the gates, Junmyeon shivering from the cold, when a soft voice greeted from his side.

“Hullo.” The bottom half of Yixing’s face was covered by his muffler as he waved with both of his hands.

“Yixing! You’re not heading home for winter?” Junmyeon asked, surprised.

The Hufflepuff shook his head and pulled his muffler down, showing the rest of his face. “I asked my mam if I can stay for my last winter here in Hogwarts. You’re not heading home as well?”

Junmyeon returned with a ‘no’ and reasoned, “I’d rather review for N.E.W.T.s in peace. Holidays get to be quite hectic with my family.”

Yixing bobbed his head, agreeing with Junmyeon and telling him that it was always the case of flying to France during the holidays because most of his family’s friends, and most of Yixing’s childhood friends, were living there. But since N.E.W.T.s were approaching, Yixing could not afford to get sick for a week after the holiday which had always happened to him before.

“I’ll miss my mam badly, though,” the Hufflepuff said as they headed back inside the warmth of the castle.

“My mum finds ways to keep in touch,” Junmyeon said.

“Most mams do, I suppose,” Yixing agreed. “I’ll be getting daily letters from her until the break ends.”

“Oh, are you free right now? Come to our dorms with me,” Junmyeon suggested, and without waiting for Yixing’s eventual nod, he held the Hufflepuff’s hand and pulled him towards the dungeon. “I’ll get you the snacks I promised.”

“They finally arrived?” Yixing asked.

“I’m pleased you still remember albeit being completely arseholed that night.” Junmyeon loudly sniggered upon the memory of a hammered, older Yixing.

“The detention I am serving is a good reminder,” Yixing moaned and he continued to groan as they descended the stairs, nearing Junmyeon’s dorm entrance.

“Eurgh, I am reminded of the embarrassing things I shouldn’t have done.” Yixing was holding the side of his head with his free hand when Junmyeon looked back.

“Come with me inside; friends are welcome in the common room,” he offered, pulling Yixing with him when the Hufflepuff slowed down to stay. 

Junmyeon’s pestering was not in vain when upon admission, Yixing’s eyes widened when he saw the ceiling to floor glass windows of the common room, casting bluish-green light from the lake water outside. More than a window, the view served more as an underwater observatory for lake plants and creatures.

In time, the friendliest mermaid from the lake who introduced herself as Joy swam by and stayed to entertain Yixing with ‘small talk’ after Junmyeon introduced them with a few signs and left the two to get the sweets from his room. When he returned, Yixing was still signing to Joy with a few chuckles for himself that Junmyeon hesitated to interrupt them.

Joy noticed him though, and told their guest that he had returned. And albeit having interrupted their lively conversation, Junmyeon still received Yixing’s twinkling eyes and dimpled smile.

“She’s interesting,” the Hufflepuff said as he turned back to Joy, and signed that he was leaving. Junmyeon handed Yixing the small bag of baked treats he promised, and witnessed the smile on Yixing’s lips break into a grin.

“Sehun is one of the few kids in the dorm who can easily talk to Joy,” he told Yixing.

“Well, pushing-your-crush-into-the-lake love advice aside,” replied Yixing as they exited the common room to the hallway.

Junmyeon shrugged. “Nobody does that nowadays.”

“Sehun did,” Yixing said. “That’s why Jongdae got a bad dose at the start of the term.”

“I did not know that!”

“Figured. I just hope you won’t follow the mermaid’s advice.”

“Never!” Junmyeon laughed, finding the idea of pushing Yixing into the lake ridiculous.

“I am worried somebody else will be heeding it and be pushing you into the lake,” Yixing said.

Junmyeon’s laughter only grew because Professor McGonagall would have retired from being a headmaster and nobody would have dared push Junmyeon into the lake for love.

“That’s impossible, Yixing.” he told the other as the near the door to the Grand Entrance.

“Sure is. I’ll just make sure it won’t happen then,” the Hufflepuff suggested as they agreed and headed to the library to hang out.

• ✦ •

When at home during winter, Junmyeon could have hibernated like a bear. But having to spend the break in his room and being aware that Yixing was just a few hallways away to spend time with, convinced him to head out and invite the Hufflepuff to hang out. And Yixing—he was just indulgent. Wherever Junmyeon suggested to hang out, whether inside or out in the castle grounds, Yixing would go with him, so most of it were either spent trying out Yixing’s baked treats, or studying in the library, Great Hall or the greenhouse.

Junmyeon must have gained weight in the first three days they had hung out together—a good news to his mum who kept on asking whether he was eating well. If he actually did, Yixing did not mention it, but instead fed him more of his baked goodies and walked with Junmyeon around the castle. They had the same goals for the walking around and that was good health, but Junmyeon was more on to maintain his healthy weight while Yixing was on to maintain his normal sleeping pattern. If left to himself, the Hufflepuff would fall asleep on any time, place and position he deemed comfortable enough.

Yixing was comfortable in the Slytherin common room couch, close to dozing off again for his afternoon nap, when Junmyeon brought out Lei which was finally returned to its original, camera, form, and decided to show it to the Hufflepuff.

“This is the camera I was telling you about,” he said, handing the device to Yixing.

“Savage,” muttered Yixing under his breath that had Junmyeon smiling.

The Hufflepuff looked at the viewfinder, pointed the camera at Junmyeon and made clicking noises with his mouth. Junmyeon clicked his tongue as he instead swallowed the indecent squeal threatening to escape his lips because of Yixing’s antics.

After looking at the camera, the other returned it, asking, “Is this still working well after the transfiguration?” 

“Hmm… I haven’t tried yet,” he answered as he adjusted the knobs on it and asked, “Shall I?”

Yixing nodded, and without preamble, Junmyeon clicked the button and the shutter opened and closed while pointing to the Hufflepuff.

“Funny it didn’t have its blinding flash,” he muttered as he tinkered on his camera, but gasped that it produced the picture of Yixing smiling at him. Junmyeon tamed the grin on his face and chose to snigger instead as he looked at the photo in his hand.

“Not fair!” Yixing pouted.

“Looks good.” Junmyeon showed the guy his picture. “Can I keep it?” he asked.

“As long as I get to take your picture and keep it, too,” offered Yixing.

“You can take my picture but I get to keep it, too.”

“Why?” groaned the Hufflepuff, throwing himself to fall on the couch like a kid in pre-hysterics.

“Because it is my camera.”

“You have a point,” muttered Yixing as he looked at Junmyeon with an unreadable gaze. “I will not insist, but let me sleep in this couch for a while.”

“You can’t!” Junmyeon pulled on the sleepy guy’s arm. “We agreed to study today.” Yixing only groaned. “We’ll take a picture together and if it looks okay, you’ll have it.”

“I get the copy regardless of whether or not it looks okay to you,” Yixing said, still letting himself be a dead weight as Junmyeon continued to make him sit up.

“Urgh, Yixing, come on—Fine, I agree!” Junmyeon said and he almost fell on his bum when Yixing didn’t need his pulling and sat up, holding on to Junmyeon instead and making grabby hands for the camera.

“I’ll take the picture,” Junmyeon said, positioning the camera to face them as Yixing wrapped his arm on his shoulder.

“We take it together,” Yixing told him, the Hufflepuff reaching out to hold the camera on his side and completely unaware of the pink dusting Junmyeon’s cheeks.

Junmyeon composed himself and let his grin do the talking, telling the other to “Say mouldy cheese!” while Yixing immediately replied with “Camembert!” which surprised him as he clicked the button to take their picture.

When the image on the paper showed up, Junmyeon almost lost his eyes squeezing it while grinning at the photo and Yixing looked handsome as always. The Hufflepuff smiled while looking at it, keeping it away from Junmyeon’s arms’ length and hiding it with a fast wand flick.

“Why would you keep a terrible picture of me?” Junmyeon whined as he covered his face with both his hands, letting the couch swallow him.

“It’s not terrible. I like it,” Yixing placated.

“Of course! There’s only one handsome guy in it anyway,” he muttered as he played upset and absently checked the remaining shots on Lei.

“I’ll have to agree,” the other returned, earning him a narrowed gaze from Junmyeon. Yixing just chortled at the insinuation while Junmyeon replied with a sigh.

“Why are you in Hufflepuff again?” he quipped, half-curious as to why Yixing, albeit coming from an established family of Slytherins, belonged in the house of soft when he could be ruthless, just as he exhibited a while back.

“Because I told the Sorting Hat ‘not Slytherin, please!’”

“Like Harry Potter?”

“But with ‘please’,” supplied Yixing as Junmyeon chuckled at the revelation. “Or maybe I’m more loyal than brave, or smart.”

Junmyeon agreed more to the latter. He had come to know that Yixing was exceptionally smart and obliviously brave, yet, the Hufflepuff had shown loyalty to his friends as if he was breathing it. A balance of gentleness and firmness that Junmyeon had witnessed and experienced himself—having avoided being dumb on occasions when Yixing was around and reminded him with gentle pats and words. Jongdae even mentioned before that he couldn’t be ‘The Blitz’ Hogwarts knew if not for his roommate—he’d just be ‘some seeker who has talent, got a bit famous and acted the maggot because of social ineptitude’.

“I saw you confront a Gryffindor last time for spreading things about Jongdae,” Junmyeon recalled.

“I had no other way of letting them know that what they were doing was wrong and I am sure of what I know about my friend,” Yixing said. “Sehun’s a delight as well so I don’t understand why people are going Holy Joe on their relationship.”

“You’re a brilliant friend, Yixing. I wish I could have met you earlier.”

“We’ve been classmates in donkey’s years! You just did not notice,” retorted the Hufflepuff in disbelief.

“You blended with the light from the window!”

“You just don’t look behind. I bet you don’t even know the names of the two Ravenclaws behind you,” Yixing challenged.

“You don’t have to bet because I only remember their faces,” Junmyeon admitted while Yixing laughed. “Now we’re bickering. Two friendship points for us?”

“My house can surely use those after what Jongdae and I had done.” Yixing’s smile faltered a bit having remembered the house points they lost when Professor McGonagall learned of their legless adventures the following day.

“Oh you, Ravenclaw suffered greatly as well. Chanyeol became Dumbledore, remember?” Junmyeon said, and was briefly reminded how Chanyeol managed the long grey beard by cutting and shaving and wore his grey hair proud (and the coolness of which Sehun was sour about for a day).

Yixing loudly sniggered at the reminder and said, “I have great friends, don’t I?”

• ✦ •

Junmyeon was already considering himself one of Yixing’s great friends when he let the Hufflepuff fall asleep on his book about advanced spells while Junmyeon continued to study. When he deemed the time enough for a nap, he tapped Yixing awake for the other to continue studying and not sleep the whole afternoon off.

“Yixing, I am aware you are a bright student but your knack for sleeping makes me wonder what you’ll be doing after N.E.W.T.s,” Junmyeon said, putting his quill down and reaching over the small table to hand-comb Yixing’s hair.

The other gave out a wide yawn and folded his arms on the table as if ready for another nap. “I’ll be a Sleep professional. I’ll be heading up north and applying for the bed quality checker position in that famous Swedish brand.”

“You meant IKEA?”

“It-which-must-not-be-named!” Yixing said in a shaky, ominous voice, making Junmyeon laugh at the Hufflepuff’s sudden playfulness.

“My older cousin worked there for a while until Durmstrang offered him a teaching position,” Junmyeon said as Yixing straightened in his seat, his face curious. “I can ask him to recommend you if you want.”

“Minseok?” Junmyeon nodded. “What did he do there?”

“He’s one of the wizards hired to deconstruct heaps of furniture by magic and make plans to reconstruct it without magic.”

“Deadly.”

“He still got magical friends in the company and even meets them from time to time so my offer stands. Besides, the headquarters is just near his school so—”

“Wait!” Yixing was holding his head with both rounded eyes and lips. “Did you just tell me Durmstrang is in Sweden?”

“It’s common knowledge, Yixing. The same way everybody in the magical world is aware that your old school is up in the mountains in France.”

Yixing gasped. “I did not know Durmstrang is in Sweden!”

“Now you do—”

“And I am glad you are supportive of my dreams but my IKEA dream is just second on the list the same way you dream of owning your own muggle fast food chain!”

“How did you—” Junmyeon sputtered, suddenly confused where their conversation was heading and at the same time embarrassed by Yixing airing out one of his secrets. And no longer surprised that the Hufflepuff had random bouts of being energetic especially after a nap. “So what is your greatest dream, Yixing?”

The guy paused, his expression soft as he relaxed on his chair. “I am going to be a healer,” Yixing answered. “And you, are going to be an auror, so I will continue studying so we will both pass N.E.W.T.s”

Junmyeon smiled and nodded. He then took a look at the watch on the wall and reminded his study partner that they will need to head out in two hours to the Great Hall to have their Christmas dinner.

 

“Merry Christmas, Yixing,” Junmyeon said as he gave his gift to the Hufflepuff seated across him.

“This is not my actual present because I’ve been told there would be some delays, but here,” Yixing handed Junmyeon a folded, yellow and black scarf tied with a glittering ribbon.

“You’re giving me your scarf?” asked Junmyeon, wide-eyed with the wonderful surprise. When he was younger, he wanted a copy of Diggory’s scarf as a memorabilia. Worse, he wanted to be in Hufflepuff for his love for Diggory. Good thing the Sorting Hat took it as a bad joke and sent him to the dungeons where he belonged.

“I may have picked up your scarf and charmed it to look like ours. I’m sorry for not asking permission,” Yixing admitted. 

“I like it,” Junmyeon said as he wrapped his then yellow and black scarf around his neck.

“Sehun told me you like Diggory,” Yixing said as he unwrapped his present from Junmyeon and soon gasped upon seeing that it was a copy of The Theory of Transfiguration by D. Alvey Erasmus. “I’ve always wanted a copy of this!”

“You wouldn’t stop talking about it,” Junmyeon remembered, the theory of magical people from the past turning into giant lizards as the first form of dragons to survive the climate almost had Yixing speaking in Kerry when it started. ‘The magical people enjoyed their transfigured state too much that they forgot to read the sky and prepare for a deadly star impact. The giant lizards did not die out of ‘extinction’ as what muggle academics prefer to believe, but out of non-transfiguration!’ he remembered Yixing exclaiming, wowing even Jongdae and Sehun for his depth of knowledge in the topic.

“You’re saying it like you’re tired of hearing about it from me,” Yixing gibed.

“I have given you a copy so you can tell me more about it,” retorted Junmyeon.

“I’m appreciating your being a good friend, Junmyeon.”

“You’re always welcome, Yixing,”

And they spent the rest of the night hanging out in the Slytherin common room, by the fireplace as Junmyeon listened to Yixing read a chapter from his book aloud, getting lulled by the lilt of Yixing’s voice and steadily descending into sleep. When Junmyeon open his eyes again, it was to Yixing’s gentle tapping and telling him that he’d have to leave.

The least Junmyeon could do to look at Yixing was squint and hold the Hufflepuff’s hand, muttering, “Stay…”

“I can’t—”

“Sehun…” Wouldn’t be around, so there was no one to poke fun of them, he thought. And when Yixing squeezed his hand, Junmyeon thought of it as an affirmation and smiled, going back to sleep in a sigh.


	3. ✦Two-Thirds Winter✦

### ✦ Goodnight January ✦

Junmyeon still got a Christmas greeting and presents from Sehun when his roommate came back after the break. The younger had fuller cheeks and healthier look that meant his vacation was well-spent and Junmyeon could only be happy for him. When asked about how his vacation went, Junmyeon grinned and told him he had spent it studying (Sehun huffed on that), and hanging out with Yixing (Sehun grinned his conniving grin for that).

“My parents’ present is dull as dishwater,” Sehun said, taking the box of the miniature Quidditch game display complete with moving players and corporeal balls from Junmyeon to force his paper bag to be opened and flashing his signature dodgy grin.

“Smarmy,” Junmyeon noted.

“You’ll be delighted.”

A few torn grocer bag aside, Junmyeon unfolded a yellow and black knitted scarf in front of him. He was grinning, amused that Yixing beat his roommate this time for giving him a Hufflepuff scarf as a present.

“Yixing charmed my scarf into a Hufflepuff one during the break so this seems like my second time getting one,” he told Sehun, pulling on the loose threads of the scarf he was holding. “I know you’re making fun of my admiration for Cedric but I appreciate it, Sehun. Thank you.” 

Sehun pursed his lips as if trying to avoid revealing a joke to Junmyeon but soon relented when Junmyeon’s smiling faltered and was replaced with a questioning purse.

“That’s a better scarf, I believe,” the younger said.

“This is an actual Diggory scarf?” Junmyeon asked in wonder, and smelled the fabric. It smelled sweet and homey, like warm milk and honey, and Junmyeon sighed in bliss.

“Eurgh, manky, aren’t you?” Sehun theatrically shivered. “It’s Yixing’s.”

Junmyeon’s jaw fell and he rose from his chair. “Sehun Oh you did not take Yixing’s scarf without permission!”

Sehun just shrugged as Junmyeon folded the scarf again and stormed to the door to return it to its rightful owner.

“You stay here and we’ll talk when I return,” he told the younger but Sehun flicked his wand, muttering for the door to lock as Junmyeon unlocked it.

“I did not take Yixing’s scarf without permission. I just jumped into the lake in his presence, pretended I was dying from the cold when I surfaced, and he lent me his scarf,” Sehun narrated as if dictating potion ingredients. “I told Jongdae about my plan and he suggested to buy Yixing a new scarf as Christmas present so I can give you that.”

“Are you having a laugh?” Junmyeon asked, horrified.

“I am sincere. And it’s disappointing you’re acting like you don’t want it,” retorted the younger. “Give it back then, so I can trade it with Jongdae’s sweater and appreciate my effort for myself.”

Junmyeon sighed and stared at the scarf. He then looked up to his roommate and said, “I’ll keep it.”

“Yixing is not dying from the cold if that’s what you’re worried about. He has a new scarf to wear,” Sehun assured him while Junmyeon just shook his head. “And I am not judging you if you make a shrine for it. Yixing believed it to be lost because that’s what I told him.”

“You lied to Yixing for a present!”

“I lie at least thrice a day. Nothing new.”

“Yixing is a friend and I don’t know what to say to you—you diabolical—to this—! I am still arsed about—!”

“You sound like a distressed Hufflepuff it’s almost cute except it is you.”

“UUURRRGH!” Junmyeon strode towards his bed, fell on it and buried his head into the pool of fabric in his hands, muffling his groans as he stopped himself from going on hysterics with Sehun. He was close to hyperventilating, yet he chose to not remove his hands and the scarf covering his face, blocking everything out.

“Maybe it’s time for you to let Yixing know about what you feel about him,” Sehun suggested.

“I am not listening,” Junmyeon muttered. Hopefully Sehun heard it with how weakly Junmyeon said it. He had been contemplating of confessing since the break. But he was too much of a coward to do it—always thinking it was not the right time _yet_.

Sehun said something more that Junmyeon’s brains didn’t bother to understand; his thoughts were noisy enough. Soon, there was a soft click of the door and with the ensuing silence, Junmyeon presumed the younger had left him. He sighed as he remained lying on his bed, unmoving until his breathing became even.

 

He was running late for dinner, having fallen asleep, and upon arriving at their table, he found Jongdae and Yixing joining them and away from their Hufflepuff friends. Luckily, he had a look at the mirror before leaving his and Sehun’s room that he was at least presentable.

Yixing was wearing a Slytherin scarf on top of his house scarf when he sat next to him in the table, making Junmyeon ask if the Hufflepuff was cold, or worse, sick.

“Sehun gave me his scarf as a Christmas present,” Yixing supplied with a contented look on his face. He was too comfortable with the thick coil of fabric on his shoulder that Junmyeon knew it was the look of near-nap.

“I ran out of dosh,” Sehun said as he took a sip from his juice while Junmyeon squinted at his friend across the table. Jongdae was wearing a smarmy grin so surely, the youngest in their company was lying. Junmyeon muttered ‘knut-pincher’ under his breath.

“Junmyeon got a hand-me-down from me as well, threw a wobbler and fell asleep,” the younger continued telling the two, earning a surprised look from Yixing and a snigger from Jongdae.

He goggled at Sehun but soon smiled at the two Hufflepuffs. “I’m not a thankless arse,” he said. “I appreciate Sehun’s effort, although he gave me something… problematic that I had to sleep on it to feel better.”

“You slept with it on top of you—”

“Enough,” Junmyeon snapped at his roommate and having shocked even himself with the outburst, he tried to soften it with a pursed smile, a ‘please’ and a small sip from his cup of sparkling water.

When peace was restored, Junmyeon looked at the Hufflepuff beside him and calmly expressed, “I forgot to tell you that night you two got legless that the Slytherin colours suit you.”

“Thanks. Glad to hear that. Although I’m liking my house colours on me best,” Yixing said with a soft smile.

“Spoken like a true Hufflepuff—” the boyfriends across them said at the same time, gaining them a few amused sniggers from the surrounding students.

After dinner brought Junmyeon and Yixing spending time together in the library to review for their Herbology class in the next morning. Junmyeon thought he would have spent half of the time being there glancing at Yixing who was wearing his glasses. Upon asking why it was the first time Junmyeon saw the other wear them, Yixing answered that he had only found his pair recently, after having lost it 'months… probably years ago…’ Nothing to worry, assured the Hufflepuff as his vision was not as bad as, say, his friend, Ravenclaw’s Park who had glasses which made his eyes googly most of the time. Junmyeon thought of confessing back then, and even planning of saying it with the line telling the Hufflepuff that Junmyeon might need a pair soon, too, having found himself being slowly blinded by Yixing. But he guessed it wasn’t the right time _yet_. And he just continued with his studying and occasional playful banter with his study mate.

When Junmyeon had returned to his room, Sehun was already snoring in his bed while he, with his still fast, racing heartbeat, chose to re-open his Herbology book to study; with the intention to impress Yixing by volunteering to answer questions in the class. But upon checking his book, gone were the notes he had been slaving for, including the tips Yixing gave him for all the topics giving him hell. 

The copy of his Advanced Herbology textbook was way spotless, as if bought a week after the first day of school, no dog ears, and there was a bookmark. It was a picture of a student in a blue uniform, with light brown hair, droopy eyes and a rectangular smile. And there was a stalk of dried Caraway flowers spell-o-taped at the back of it, with a script beautifully written in an Asian language. The copy must be Yixing’s, and he had to return it soon and retrieve his own.

• ✦ •

“Yixing, I think we mixed up our books. I took your copy yesterday,” Junmyeon said, as the first thing he did right after arriving in his Herbology classroom was approach Yixing with his book.

“Yea! I was wondering how my book suddenly had colourful marks on important parts,” Yixing said, bringing out Junmyeon’s copy from his bag and exchanging it.

“I apologize I noticed it late.”

“It’s okay,” assured the Hufflepuff. And if Junmyeon did not stay, he would not have seen the haste Yixing had in opening his textbook and leafing through its pages, his troubled face was contained with a simple purse of his lips and Junmyeon’s inside sank when the relief was apparent on the other’s face when he found the picture bookmark. “Merlin, I was so worried!”

“Oh—I forgot to tell you I left the picture in the front. I'm sorry, I forgot to return it to the page last night. I don't really use bookmarks in my books,” Junmyeon said.

“I understand. Thanks, Junmyeon.”

“He’s cute,” he just had to say while prolonging his lingering next to Yixing’s desk and trying to ignore the heavy feeling in his chest.

Yixing smiled his sweet smile upon hearing that and Junmyeon probably, unintentionally grimaced as a reply. “Yeah, Bun is really cute!”

“I, I noticed there are characters at the back and got curious and that’s a Caraway, yea?”

The Hufflepuff nodded. “I was the one who wrote this in Chinese,” Yixing admitted.

“You know how to write in Chinese, I see… That’s smashing! What does it say?”

Yixing’s smile softened to a wistful one as he read the back of the photo. “‘ _I can’t help thinking of you_ ’. And this looks like Caraway but it is a Carrot flower.”

“W-wow. Sounds fantastic! Uhm, poetic, I guess.” Junmyeon’s smile was straining, and he hoped Professor Longbottom would be arriving soon; whatever Carrot blossoms meant in the language of flowers.

“Lyrical…? Yea, I agree it is,” Yixing said, his attention caught by the sudden opening of their wooden classroom door and the arrival of their professor.

 

Junmyeon was peddling sighs the whole day following Herbology and after classes and prefect duties, he holed himself up in the dorm but found it too lonesome so he joined Joohyun in the common room where she was reviewing by transfiguring her pet cat, Lenor, into an bottle of a Muggle product for softening laundry items, which surprisingly bore the same name.

His fellow prefect’s activity would have been enough of a distraction if not for the stalk of purple cluster of small flowers looking like a caterpillar tucked on Joohyun’s ear.

“That’s interesting,” he said, staring, and Joohyun furtively smiled as she gently touched the purple, fuzzy, worm-looking thing.

“A fifth year gave me this mint. It means ‘virtue’.”

“Do you happen to know what other flowers mean?”

“You should probably go to the library for that,” suggested Joohyun. “But I am confident with the few I know… especially vegetable patch varieties.”

“Caraway…? Is that part of your expertise?”

“That’s easy. It’s something about fidelity. ‘Fidelity maintained’, if I remember correctly.”

Okay, Yixing must have given him a random plant because there were blooming Caraways everywhere when he received one on Yixing’s birthday.

“How about the Carrot flower?”

“‘Don’t deny the giver's love’ is its message,” Joohyun answered, her face with much pride and contentment for having answered Junmyeon’s questions.

“Either way, it’s impossible to deny the other,” Junmyeon muttered, thinking of the guy with the sweet, rectangular smile in the picture and guessing that he must be wonderful because someone brilliant like Yixing liked him; aside from knowing Yixing could date guys as well because he wouldn’t want to assume that just because they were Hufflepuffs, everybody would date anybody who would like them [there was a thing called preference as well, he was reminded].

He absently watched Joohyun successfully turn Lenor to a bottle and back, and he was thankful that Joohyun didn’t force any conversation between them. When she was done with her reviewing, she invited Junmyeon to the Great Hall with her roommate, Yerim, but Junmyeon declined, telling her he needed some rest and would be retiring to his room instead.

 

Peace within their dorm room was broken upon Sehun’s entry. Junmyeon remained on his bed, not looking up from his thick history book of dark wizards and witches, a thing he should be learning from since, with how things were going for him, he might become one and he wouldn’t want that. Sehun kept on talking about how his Quidditch practice went and with how animated he was, Junmyeon gave the younger brief attention by putting down his book and congratulating him. His lethargy didn’t escape his roommate, though, and soon, Sehun was sitting on the side of his bed, observing him when Junmyeon was back to reading his book.

“Are you sick?” the younger asked, feeling Junmyeon’s neck and forehead.

“No, why?”

“I feel something’s off about you.”

“It’s the bed weather. Snakes sleep when it's cold, don’t we?”

“You’re a wizard, Junmyeon,” Sehun gibed.

Junmyeon chuckled appreciatively as he reached to poke his roommate on the side. “Really, Sehun, I’m fine,” he repeated, gave his roommate a smile, and went back to his reading.

Junmyeon thought that was the end of it, but Sehun, after making himself comfortable on the side, lazily leaned with his arm and stared at him.

“Have you ever noticed Yixing’s twinkling eyes?” asked the younger. “Like that gaze he gives to something or someone that convinces me whatever or whoever it was was absolutely fascinating?”

Oh, it was what Junmyeon thought of as ‘The I-Ken-I-Am-Your-Mam’s-Favourite-When-You-See-Me-Now gaze’.

“Yea? What about it?” he asked.

“I thought it meant something else because he had that dopey look when I talked about my older cousin and days later I saw him giving Park the giant pixie the same when the chap gave him some music sheets. I was convinced he was in love with Kristoffer Wu.” Sehun then gave a thoughtful groan after saying his speech.

“Why’re you calling your cousin Kristoffer again?” Junmyeon returned, suddenly confused with his roommate’s change of tone around the senior.

“He kept on asking me about Jongdae but nevermind that because we are talking about Yixing. I guess the starry-eyed dopey look was by default to everything which fascinates him and a house requirement of some sorts because Jongdae does it sometimes, too. But!”

“Oh, there's more to this chatter,” Junmyeon interrupted as he put down his book and lay on his side to view Sehun better.

“But I’ve found out as well that he has this separate gaze reserved for something he absolutely loves. It’s like Dumbledore returned and the Hogwarts choir of all generations sang in layers!”

All the memories of his recent Herbology encounter with his Hufflepuff friend came trumpeting down in his brains as Junmyeon once again remembered the way Yixing’s whole being almost glowed after finding out the prized photo of his wasn’t lost.

“...caught him staring at this picture from his book when I hung out with them earlier,” Sehun rambled on and gave Junmyeon his gremlin stare. “And do you happen to know who’s in it?”

“Bun,” Junmyeon answered, almost whispering and forcing a smile when he felt bile just came up in his throat.

Sehun goggled at him, a not Sehun-like thing to do but Junmyeon supposed they were friends if the younger would sometimes react like him.

“You know!” Sehun said, looking surprisingly, genuinely elated for a kid who lied three times a day. “Yixing was so shy and cute about it and I thought you’d be more surprised.”

“I was absolutely caught on the hop, Sehun,” Junmyeon said. “Bun’s cute, yea.” He hoped that it was genuine enough to be convincing.

Sehun left him be in his bed, but Junmyeon knew he was being observed by the younger the whole time with a troubled look on his face.

• ✦ •

The bags under Junmyeon’s eyes must be telling because his Advanced Muggle Studies professor did not call on him to answer anything during the lecture when the class knew he was the professor’s pet. He barely had any sleep, as his affair with his bed was mostly a combination of restless tossing and turning. At some point, when he finally got tired and his consciousness started fading, he felt a warm touch on his forehead and Sehun’s whispered wish for Junmyeon to have a good sleep.

Junmyeon woke up still feeling awful that after taking a bath and preparing for his first class of the day, he altogether skipped breakfast and headed straight to the lecture room in the tower. Which, in retrospect, was a stupid decision because his belly started aching with profound emptiness even before his class was over, reminding him that he had skipped dinner the night before as well. It was a mistake he immediately learned from and decided to make up for by making a plan to head to the kitchens and ask for some bread after they were let out.

Except his plan for self-redemption went straight to the rubbish bin when he found Yixing waiting for him outside the class when the bell rang.

“Sehun told us during breakfast that you are sick so I immediately came to see you,” Yixing said as he matched Junmyeon’s steps down the tower. 

“Sorry to have worried you, Yixing, but I really am fine,” he returned, remembering that the way Yixing’s thin brows knitted was the same as it did when Junmyeon was brought to the infirmary. “I am not growing horns anytime soon. Don’t worry.” Junmyeon smiled to mean it, but Yixing only reached out to feel his forehead and sigh.

“You’re a wee warm,” Yixing said worriedly.

“I usually feel warmer when I didn't have enough sleep the night before,” he revealed to the Hufflepuff. 

“Aren’t you just underestimating this? Shouldn’t you be going back to bed and resting?” Yixing relentlessly asked and offered, “I can tell your professors for you.”

Junmyeon halted and faced the other, only noticing that Yixing’s hair was like a disturbed nest and Junmyeon had to use his hand to fix it. The Hufflepuff must have run up the tower out of worry.

“Stop fretting like my mum, Yixing. I swear I am feeling well,” he said, taking the chance to fix Yixing’s scarf as well. Although an idea knocked at his mind which made his hands stop. “And don’t you have a class at this time?”

“I am skipping it,” Yixing said loftily, his smile effective enough for Junmyeon to be turning him towards the direction of the grand staircase and pushing the Hufflepuff.

“You are not! Go now and apologize to your professor for being late. I’ll see you around soon.”

“Promise me you’ll rest?” bargained the other. "And take this," Yixing offered as he handed Junmyeon a bag of breakfast.

Junmyeon had no other choice but to nod and eventually convince himself when he was in the library, that his nap was a form of rest. Aware that it was short, he deemed it not enough to make him feel better.

And just like the magic that he had been learning for years, better turned worse in a blink when Jongdae found him in the library and was herding him towards the dungeon.

“Don’t make me cast a sleeping spell on you like you did to me, Junmyeon,” warned Jongdae as he escorted Junmyeon, albeit protestations, towards the Slytherin dorm.

“But I’m fine!”

“Are you really?” Junmyeon nodded his head fast. “You’re as pale as my gran’s thinning hair.”

“I’ve been telling you—”

“Rest.” Jongdae proudly beamed when they reached the front of the enchanted wall which was the entrance of the Slytherin dorm. “Please?”

Junmyeon sighed and told his Hufflepuff friend, “Jongdae, you’ve been spending too much time with Sehun.”

“I do and I know that ‘please’ works.”

Junmyeon didn’t want to know what kind of person a Slytherin Jongdae could be upon hearing that.

“Okay. You and Yixing should stop mothering me. I’ll take a rest as suggested by you both,” he conceded.

“We’ll be sending you your dinner later. Sehun will be the one to bring it,” Jongdae instructed, while handing him a bag of sandwich.

“Jongdae, I appreciate your concern but you don’t have to do this.”

“This is the best I can do for a friend,” reasoned the Hufflepuff. “Now, please, wave that wand of yours and get inside.”

Junmyeon complied as he gave the younger a side hug as thanks and retired to his dorm.

 

“February’s in a week and it will be two months before my birthday,” Sehun said as he was preparing to sleep. “You can give me your present early,” he continued as he wrapped his quilt around himself.

Junmyeon was absently listening from his bed as he nested on his opened books and parchment and didn’t bother to work exclusively in his desk. He soon looked up to his roommate and asked, “What will you like for your birthday, Sehun?”

The younger Slytherin pursed his lips as he stared at Junmyeon with a measuring look and muttered, “I am worried.”

“Sorry, what was that? Is it a name for a thing?” Junmyeon asked.

“No, I am genuinely worried for you, hyung. You’ve been behaving strange these past days and I don’t know what is going on.”

“I am not,” denied Junmyeon.

“You are because if you are not you would have easily told me I get a matching pillowcase as a birthday present for this quilt you gifted me last Christmas!” Sehun’s frown only got worse and his eyes teary.

“I’m sorry to disappoint, Sehun, but I haven’t really ordered a matching pillowcase for the quilt,” Junmyeon admitted, and soon realized that the younger must have wanted the matching pillowcase so bad because Sehun was suddenly bawling like a newborn in his bed.

“I don’t want the bloody pillowcase I want my Junmyeon-hyung back!” blubbered Sehun, who only looked more pitiful with how red his face had become with his crying.

Junmyeon was beyond terrified, having only seen the younger cry once over being counter-pranked by Peeves (and it was never like this). He hurried to Sehun’s bed and gave his crying roommate a hug.

“It’s me, all right? It’s your Junmyeon-hyung.” Junmyeon wiped Sehun’s tears.

“But you’ve only been deplorably nice to me lately and you’re only nice and proper to me when I did something wrong but you won’t tell me now,” sobbed the younger. “As my best friend you have the right to call me a git when I’m being one!”

“You may be petulant most of the time and I get annoyed but you’re never a git, Sehun,” he assured. “I’m not mad at you.”

“If it’s not me then can you tell me now what’s happening with you?”

Junmyeon thought at first that he could skip everyone’s curiosity and get on with dealing with his emotions alone because things would eventually fall into place if he let it be. But seeing that his behaviour in the past days had affected Sehun, he thought the younger needed to at least be aware of the reason.

“It’s Yixing,” he admitted.

“Did you two have a fight?” Sehun’s sobs soften to sniffles.

Junmyeon shook his head. “I’m just getting green eyed on some aspect when I have no right to be,” he said, earning him a sudden hug from the younger.

“Oh, hyung. Why don’t you already confess? Invite him to a date in our next Hogsmeade visit. That was what I was planning to ask as a present earlier, too.”

“Can’t I give you something else? You know I can’t do that.” Junmyeon could force anybody in his house to abide the ridiculous rules in his prefect rule book but he would never manipulate Hufflepuffs into doing something they could spend their time better on doing something else.

“But it’s the best you can do. You ask Yixing out and confess your feelings. You fulfill my dream of a double Slytherpuff date—”

“I figured that is of utmost importance to you—”

“Listen to me first.

“As I was saying, you fulfill my double date wish; tell Yixing what you genuinely feel about him instead of getting emotionally constipated about it; and whatever his decision may be, at least you’ll be providing him an idea why you’re being weird around him—” Junmyeon was about to disagree but Sehun immediately shushed him with a finger on his lips. “Because you are being weird around us now, hyung. How much more around him.”

Junmyeon sighed because Sehun’s suggestions made sense. He took the younger’s hand from his face and held it on top of the younger’s quilted lap.

“Can I think about this first?” he asked.

“Or you can choose the fastest route of confessing by pushing Yixing into the lake. It worked for me with Jongdae.”

“It won’t ever work for me and I’d never do it to Yixing.”

“So choose to ask him out,” Sehun proudly reasoned, as if forgetting he was throwing a wobbler earlier. His eyes and nose were still puffy, though. “But better do it soon because Yixing’s quite popular.”

Junmyeon promised to think about it.  


### ✦ Oh February ✦

February came and Junmyeon ran out of time to think of asking Yixing out. In fact, he purposefully missed signing up for the visit to Hogsmeade that had Sehun give him the disappointed look the night prior. And even if the younger suggested Junmyeon should go with them, he declined and remained in the castle instead, hanging out under the tree beside the lake and being dramatic about his no longer budding school romance with one of the most brilliant Hufflepuff (next to Cedric Diggory) he had ever known.

He thought he had the chance of being liked back, with Yixing being nice and caring, but he guess he misunderstood it. He was not good at reading people in the first place when his only practice was on his roommate, and Sehun’s way of thinking was never a good basis. And he might have blushed hard by being called Poppy by the Hufflepuff before, but he was just that. A potato.

Yixing being committed to an actual person still came as a shock, though, and Junmyeon thought he would not be recovering from it soon. It shouldn't be surprising, he argued with himself, because Yixing was just too nice and kind and everything. Cedric Diggory had a girlfriend before and anybody as awesome like him must have a special other, too.

The name of his mum glowed on the metal pocket mirror he was holding and upon opening it, his mum’s face was showing instead of his reflection.

“Hello mummy,” he greeted, feeling a weight on his shoulder as a raven perched on it. He had gotten used to seeing the friendly bird around campus, and since it did not attempt to snatch anything shiny on him, he had welcomed it to hop closer and even use his shoulder or head to settle on.

“Are you outside? You're heading to Hogsmeade with your date!” her mum delightedly announced.

“Uhm, not quite. I'm hanging out near the lake. See?” He turned his mirror to show the woman his view.

“Hogwarts only has a lake, hon.” And Junmyeon heard his mom’s laughter. He guessed his humour was moulded from hers.

“Hilarious,” he said as he faced his mirror back to himself. “I didn't ask anybody out. There’s nothing like a Hogwarts romance for me, I guess,” he told her, remembering that his mum was a Slytherin prefect who met his dad who was a Hufflepuff during their third year. And that was the start of their love story. 

“At least you’re hanging out with a friend right now?”

“No, I'm all alone. There’s just this bird which took Sehun’s place in pestering duties. Got curious with the mirror, I suppose.”

“Oh! A friend of yours?”

“I get lonely sometimes but no, I’m not desperate to make friends with a bird.” Junmyeon watched as the black bird hopped down to his arm and turned his head sideward to look at the mirror. “No, you aren't allowed to take this,” he warned, jolting his hand holding his mirror away.

“Ask somebody out before the day ends or ask that handsome bird—”

“I have to go now before this blasted bird takes my mirror away. Talk to you later, mum. I miss you!” 

Junmyeon sighed as his talk with his mum ended and he had tucked his mirror inside his coat. He looked at the bird which started hopping back to his shoulder but didn’t stop until it was perching on his head. Never had he felt like a shrub until that moment.

“The mood is amazing,” he muttered, watching the small ripples on the surface of the lake as the bird gave out a gronk on top of him. “As long as you don't poke my eyes out. Or poop on me,” he warned as he revered in the silence and looked ahead.

And his mind started going back to the Hufflepuff, and his feelings for him. He didn’t want to stay feeling desolate like this. Maybe Sehun was right. He should have invited Yixing and confessed. But since he missed the chance to, he could do it once they were back in the castle. Maybe later during dinner.

He was snapped away from his thoughts when the bird left his head and flew away. Junmyeon thought it was time for him as well to go back inside the castle and prepare for the confession. 

 

Junmyeon was turning towards the door leading to the dungeon when he saw Yixing running, his clothes and hair in disarray as if the teleportation wronged him; at least his body was intact and didn’t seem to be missing limbs.

“Junmyeon!” the Hufflepuff waved from afar and approached him.

“Hey, you're back early,” Junmyeon greeted, spiting the chance to be alone with Yixing because he could do his confession this time if only he was prepared. “How's Hogsmeade?” he asked instead.

“I got free butterbeer! Sehun told me you didn't want to join.”

“I would not want to witness the two snogging just because it's cold and it's February. You know how affectionate and oblivious they can get,” he told the other.

“I am agreeing to that.”

“What brings you back early?”

“Truth is, there is—” An echo of a honk interrupted Yixing as they both turned their head towards the source. Another honk sounded and Yixing stiffened as the shadow of a creature loomed from the corner.

Another honk and a goose emerged with a medium sized parcel on its back.

“There!” Yixing pointed and exclaimed. It waddled towards them and honked at Yixing as a greeting. This was the first time Junmyeon had seen a delivery made by a different kind of bird.

“It’s Caneton, right?” Yixing asked and the huge bird honked in confirmation.

The Hufflepuff bent to tap the hemp rope around the bird with his wand to remove the box. After thanking the goose, it honked affectionately at Yixing and the guy replied with a troubled frown.

‘Honk’ went the bird. And Junmyeon watched as Yixing sighed and hesitantly turned to him in a brief thought and turned to the goose. “Okay, okay, I'll go with you outside,” the Hufflepuff relented and returned to Junmyeon to ask, “Do you mind holding this box me?”

“Sure.” Junmyeon accepted the medium sized parcel and waited for Yixing who bent again to pick up and carry the goose in his arms. The goose seemed to be happy as it gave out another honk.

“This is Caneton, by the way,” introduced Yixing as he strained to keep up with Junmyeon as they walked towards the castle grounds. “I was terrified of birds, you know,” the Hufflepuff soon said.

“The huge bird in your arms makes me think you're actually elated.” Junmyeon then smiled at the thought of a child Yixing crying because of birds.

“Good Merlin, no. I just grew up with bird people so I got used to it. It was crazy, though.”

Junmyeon supposed Yixing’s fear was the reason he didn’t get an owl; he used to wonder why he had never seen the Hufflepuff with one before [even Jongdae didn’t have his own owl].

“Send my regards to Bun,” Yixing said after putting the goose to the ground. “Thanks a lot, Caneton. Safe flight,” he soon bade and the white bird took off. And as automatic as hearing the monosyllabic name leave the Hufflepuff’s lips was the falling of Junmyeon’s gaze on the box and the script stuck on top. Beautifully written letters curled to a name: Baekhyun Byun.

Junmyeon tried his mightiest to refrain from frowning and he barely heard Yixing calling his name when his thoughts became too noisy in his head. A pat on his arm called him back and he soon looked up to his companion. He let Yixing take the box from him.

“Was it heavy?” the Hufflepuff worriedly asked as they walked back to the castle.

“I reckon Caneton is heavier,” he said as he slowed down after reaching the grand entrance. “Anyway, Yixing, I need to go.”

Yixing nodded, but before turning back, asked him, “Will I see you during dinner?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Junmyeon answered, earning a soft smile from Yixing which made his insides hurt.

“I’ll be handing out treats. Be there. And thanks a lot for helping me!”

Junmyeon gave Yixing a pursed smile and opened the door to the staircase leading to the dungeon. He didn’t stay to watch Yixing leave, opting to go ahead and lock himself in his room because he felt sorry for his pathetic self.

 

“Just in time for dinner!” Sehun announced when he burst to their room like an unwanted presence. He was holding a small paper bag and something he dangled for Junmyeon to take, saying, “Bought you candies because you’ve only been sour for the longest time.”

“That’s wonderful,” Junmyeon retorted with feigned enthusiasm. 

“You saw Yixing earlier?”

He nodded as he opened a pack of gummy nifflers and started stuffing himself with it. “Saw him with Bun’s goose.”

“You met Caneton!”

“Uh-huh,” he absently answered and focused on his pack of gummies instead because he suddenly felt like he was hexed. “Why are these so good?”

“You’re just starving.”

“Oh, right, maybe I am.” He emptied the packet into his mouth.

“Did you skip lunch?”

“I bought a sandwich to the lakeside.”

“Did you eat it?”

“What is this interrogation? Of course I fed it to the bird.”

“You answered anyway.” Sehun took off his coat and scarf and fixed his hair in front of the mirror. “Shall we head to the Great Hall now?”

“I am not joining.” Junmyeon’s belly growled in time. “Thanks for the candies, Sehun. I’m already content with this.”

Sehun clicked his tongue and pulled Junmyeon out of bed. “Come, let’s comfort you with food,” he said.

When they entered the Great Hall, he saw Joohyun with the younger prefects and decided to sit into their group and left Sehun to look for Jongdae [though he knew his Hufflepuff friends were in their table because he happened to glance there and found Yixing].

Joohyun was sitting facing the entrance and away from the Hufflepuff’s table so he chose to sit beside her. It was just the right position to avoid seeing Yixing and remembering his feelings for the guy. He and Joohyun were talking about N.E.W.T.s when Yerim, Joohyun’s roommate, squeezed herself between them and sat, reaching out for a slice of pie for dessert.

Junmyeon was in the middle of telling Joohyun about the power button of a computer and how it had two from his Advanced Muggles Studies class when Yerim started spoon feeding him the pie and some of the other dessert being served.

“Did you like it?” the first year Slytherin asked, smiling furtively as she picked the remaining piece of pie with her fork.

Junmyeon took a while to answer, casting his glance towards Joohyun who only shrugged at him and ate a pie herself. When he declined Yerim’s feeding, the younger pouted and rested her head on Junmyeon’s shoulder while sulking.

“I don’t know what is happening Yerim,” Junmyeon admitted and followed it with an awkward laugh.

“Why, is it wrong to be interested in you?” Yerim kept on playing with her dark wavy hair. 

Junmyeon’s cheek coloured due to the straightforward answer and Joohyun beside him was dumbstruck as well.

“This is sudden,” he told Yerim, and when he looked at Joohyun, his fellow prefect only goggled at him.

“Don’t like me back so easily,” warned the first year as Junmyeon saw Sehun and the two Hufflepuffs exiting the hall in his periphery.

Junmyeon nodded as an answer, sure that liking anybody apart from Yixing would never happen soon.

 

Sehun was in front of the mirror when Junmyeon arrived in their room. When the younger looked back, Junmyeon’s mouth fell open as Sehun’s once dark hair had turned silver.

“It’s a hair colour changing wax I got from Yixing as a Christmas present,” Sehun said as he turned back to the mirror and waved his wand pointing to his head. His silver hair turned to forest green. “Brilliant. I still look amazing,” muttered the younger.

Junmyeon looked at the pool of torn paper and ribbons on the younger's bed and noticed a folded quilt. It was made of black patches with scattered patches of dark purple.

“Funny I also got a quilt from Yixing. Although Bun charmed it to heat up once I start shivering from the cold.” Sehun absently gestured to his bed.

“Bun charmed Yixing’s present?”

“Yixing’s presents to us were all chosen by Bun. While Bun’s Beauxbatons friends get presents chosen by Yixing. It has been their gifting tradition since Yixing transferred,” explained Sehun.

Junmyeon didn’t know what to feel about receiving a present from the Beauxbatons student. He went to his bed, admired Sehun’s hair colour (which had turned ginger by then) and opened his books.

“I am curious what Bun had gotten you,” Sehun said as he returned to his bed. “Yixing asked me to tell you that you should get your present from him during breakfast.

“Oh, and tell me, what’s going on with you and Yerim?” Sehun waved his wand and levitated his rubbish towards their shared bin, awaiting Junmyeon’s answer.

“I was surprised myself. She said she’s interested.”

“Are you?”

“I don’t understand your question, Sehun.”

“Are you interested in her?”

“I am suddenly gay.”

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you admit that,” Sehun said, wrapping himself with the quilt he got from Bun and Yixing and layering it with Junmyeon’s present. “My only advice is, don’t play along if you are not interested in the girl. You should graduate without the trouble of a Yerim Kim scorned.”

“I appreciate your wonderful advice, Sehun,” Junmyeon said while flipping through his Defence Against the Dark Arts notes and half-minding the conversation with his roommate.

• ✦ •

Junmyeon chanced upon Joohyun in the common room the following morning and they decided to head to the Great Hall together. Yerim caught up with them and by the time they reached the hall, Junmyeon was sweating after having carried a part of Yerim’s weight who clung and hung on his arm during their short walk.

Yerim chose the seat for them and once their plates appeared in front of them, Junmyeon got spoon fed with mostly scrambled eggs and beans by the Slytherin girl who admitted that she was not fond of beans. Junmyeon forced a smile as he chewed his breakfast, asking help from Joohyun through various eye movement while the other prefect only replied with her varying degrees of horrified expression.

A tap from his shoulder revealed Yixing who was staring down at them with Jongdae and Sehun behind him.

“This came late but merry Christmas, Junmyeon,” the Hufflepuff said, handing the present he was holding and giving Junmyeon a small smile.

“Thanks, Yixing. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to join you for breakfast,” he said, extending the apology by glancing towards Jongdae and Sehun.

Yixing’s smile grew a bit before saying, “We can see you are b—”

“It’s nothing, Junmyeon!” Jongdae said. “We’re heading on anyway, yea? Join us next time,” the younger Hufflepuff kept on, flashing them his bright grin, as he herded Yixing and Sehun until they left the hall and disappeared from Junmyeon’s view.

“You should introduce me to your friends next time,” Yerim suggested with a scheming smile, one that was similar with Sehun's except Junmyeon was biased and liked Sehun’s better.

Junmyeon declined any more attempts at (forced) feeding from Yerim and when she insisted, Joohyun came as a saviour by reprimanding her roommate and pulling her by the ear. He just smiled at the bickering of the two for it reminded him of his and Sehun’s.

When he got tired picking on his food, he excused himself, picked up Bun’s and Yixing’s wrapped present, and headed back to the dorm.

 

Junmyeon had not even reached his bed yet when Sehun pointed his wand to their door to lock it. It was still early in the evening and still more than an hour for dinner, but he was already convinced to skip it.

“I warned you to never play along with Yerim!” the younger scolded and Junmyeon somehow saw it coming with the way Sehun was throwing daggers at him the whole day.

“I already asked her to stop,” he said, earning a derisive scoff from Sehun.

“You ask Yerim to stop and she’ll do otherwise.”

“It’s still fascinating you know your kind, Sehun,” Junmyeon returned, no longer wanting to keep up with the confrontation.

The younger was silent, face blank, for a while until he got up and stormed out of their room.

Never had Junmyeon opened a present so angrily before, but the sound of tearing paper soon calmed him down as the threatening tears in his eyes turned to sniffles. A dark blue knitted jumper was revealed and Junmyeon could only run his fingers on the leather letter ‘J’ sewn on it.

He let out a few deprecating chuckles upon realising that it was futile to be comparing himself to Bun. Junmyeon shouldn’t be, when Bun’s taste was this sharp, and a far cry from his. And surely, Yixing only deserved the best.

 

Sehun returned about an hour later after Junmyeon came back from his perfect duties and he did not regret staying up to wait for the younger.

“I’m sorry from leaving you earlier like that. I felt insulted,” Sehun said, standing at the foot of Junmyeon’s bed.

“Forgive me for snapping at you, too.”

Sehun nodded to that, and Junmyeon could breathe in relief when the younger came for a hug when Junmyeon opened his arms.

“I’ll say that is the sharpest jumper in your wardrobe to date. Is it new?” Sehun asked when he finally noticed what Junmyeon was wearing after their hug ended.

“The comfiest, too! This is Bun’s and Yixing’s present.” He grinned, a bit relieved that it didn’t sting as much as it did when he mentioned the two together. It was high time to get used to it.

“That looks two sizes bigger for you,” Sehun noted. “Well, Bun can surely get the size wrong...”

“I can do the adjustments myself but I already like it as it is,” Junmyeon admitted.

“If you like it that much you should stop skipping meals and join us for breakfast tomorrow so you can properly thank Yixing,” suggested Sehun.

“I agree I should.” He nodded.

• ✦ •

Seeing Yixing sat across him during breakfast felt like a new experience for Junmyeon. He still admired the Hufflepuff and there was still this numbing feeling in his chest whenever Junmyeon’s glances fell on the guy but he knew he was slowly coming to terms with his feeling. Yixing was still a wonderful friend to him after all and he should already be grateful to Merlin for that.

Sehun’s nudging made him realize that his staring had gone longer than what was appropriate, and Yixing stopped eating to look at him.

“I like your present, Yixing. Thank you,” Junmyeon said, internally praising himself for not stammering albeit getting caught off guard.

Jongdae’s coughing ensued after choking on his coffee and it was enough for their group to notice Junmyeon’s awkwardness.

“You’re welcome. I trust Bun to only choose the best,” answered Yixing with a dimpled smile and went back to eating his breakfast.

The rest of the meal was spent with mostly Sehun and Jongdae making them promise to attend their upcoming Quidditch Cup match between their houses. Yixing said Jongin and Chanyeol had already invited him so he’d be joining their lot. This left Junmyeon the remaining person to be convinced, which didn’t take a lot of coaxing from the two younger because nobody in Hogwarts would miss the six matches of the year and most especially the upcoming one.  


### ✦ March Rain ✦

The second Saturday of March proved to be the loudest Hogwarts had ever been for months, which had professors add layers of silencing charms around the Quidditch pitch. The whole of the school was divided between supporting Slytherin and Hufflepuff, the two leading teams for the House Cup this year. A lot of reporters who were tasked to cover Jongdae’s game were admitted as well. Junmyeon’s ears almost fell off with how deafening each of the opposing sides’ roars and cheers were. He went along with his fellow prefects and was assigned to watch the left-most of the Slytherin block with Kwon, the sixth year prefect.

Slytherin was first to score, followed by Hufflepuff. This exchange kept on that had the spectators on their toes until a stray bludger almost hit Jongdae but Sehun deflected it on time. This had most of the audience screeching including Minho Choi from Gryffindor, the commentator, and had the rest in stitches when his screeching face was briefly shown on the game screen. When more bludgers came to the Hufflepuff players’ way, Junmyeon and the other prefects started roaming around the Slytherin block to find out who was jinxing the balls, while Sehun was soon dubbed 'The Sturm' when he started to look out for and hit the bludgers away for the other team as well quite madly.

The heated game soon ended when Jongdae pursued the Snitch in less than two minutes and caught it in the end. Hufflepuff won the match, but the Slytherin shared the victory with them when its two Beaters protected its players as well. Sehun got kisses on both his cheeks from Jongdae in front of the cheering audience, and a short visit to the Hospital Wing for a dose of Skele-Gro because he broke some of his ribs when he missed a bludger. Dinner was served in a feast, with the fabric colors in the front a combination of green and yellow, all by the request of the headmaster.

Junmyeon almost missed Yixing in the celebration, but he still caught himself staring at the Hufflepuff who was busy talking and laughing with his Ravenclaw friends.

✦

A different kind of missing, more akin to longing, was felt by Junmyeon in the days following the Quidditch match. He knew N.E.W.T.s were approaching for he was getting busier as well, but he missed Yixing’s company—both his gentle caring and occasional mothering, as well as his baked treats. Yixing would still walk with him after their Advanced Herbology class, but their conversations were short and mostly just smiles and well wishes.

He was in the common room when Joohyun entered one afternoon, finding Junmyeon absently staring at the lighted lamp on the corner of the room with a book open on his lap. And he must have looked dumb to Joohyun who soon sat next to him and offered to share Junmyeon her skin treatment.

There was a whistle from the entrance and Junmyeon opened an eye to peek at their guest while Joohyun kept on slathering more serum on his face. Sehun approached their huddle by the couch and looked at them with a measured grin.

“Aren’t you both charming,” the younger commented.

“He’s close to looking desiccated,” Joohyun said as he evened out the goopy mix on Junmyeon’s left cheek.

“His crush is ignoring him, that is why,” volunteered Sehun as he made himself welcome by sitting on the arm rest.

“Sod off, Sehun,” Junmyeon warned.

“Who?” Joohyun asked him as Junmyeon’s eyes stung when he glared at his roommate.

“She’s asking you.”

“Knowing won’t change the situation,” Junmyeon said.

“Precisely,” argued Joohyun.

“That’s why I’m not telling.”

“You can at least make it for this amount of serum I’m sharing with you,” Joohyun threatened like a seasoned intimidation specialist. 

Sehun’s grin grew and Junmyeon knew it would be terrible for him if the younger opened his mouth. To which, Sehun didn’t disappoint. “That’s the last stock, by the way," the younger told them.

Joohyun’s neck snapped in lightning speed as she turned to Sehun. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“There was moral pressure involved not to mention the caretaker's cat was sniffing the makers out. They decided to close shop,” Sehun supplied, earning a jaw drop from Junmyeon as well.

“How about my CC—”

“That included will no longer be available,” confirmed Sehun without even letting Junmyeon finish. “Are you vexed now?"

“Well of course we are!” they chorused, but soon Joohyun returned to facing Junmyeon.

“But you should tell me who’s your crush,” she said. Junmyeon evaded her gaze without moving his head much for fear the goop on his face might travel down his neck.

Joohyun hummed in thought and asked, “Are they Hufflepuff?” earning a confirmation from Sehun. Junmyeon warned the younger with a glare.

“Oh come on Junmyeon stop making that horrendous face!” Joohyun slapped his arm and continued guessing. “A guy with a nice smile?”

“Another point for Bae!”

Junmyeon pursed himself tighter, almost tasting the serum surrounding his lips.

“A Quidditch player?”

“If you’re thinking about Jongdae, nope!” Sehun said as Joohyun scoffed.

She narrowed his gaze in thought and a smile slowly grew on her face as if reading Junmyeon easily. “Mm-huh. It’s—”

A high pitched shriek drowned Joohyun’s answer which Joohyun rolled her eyes to and they all turned to the source of it.

“Merlin, Yerim, stop being a banshee,” Joohyun chastised.

“But you were going to kiss him!” whined the first year Slytherin.

“We were just talking. And I have to let you know that I am not into Junmyeon to snatch him away from you.”

“Ow,” hissed Sehun on the side.

“I was just feigning interest! How can you be so obtuse? Let’s go back to our room now. Please?” begged Yerim as she walked to the couch and pulled Joohyun away from Junmyeon. When she noticed Joohyun’s hand still on Junmyeon’s arm, Yerim picked it up with care and said to Junmyeon, “And you keep your filthy hands to yourself.”

“Girls from our house are extremely terrifying.” Sehun shuddered as they watched the two Slytherin girls disappear down their hall.

“There is a reason why I am gay and no matter how attractive Joohyun is I never have any plans snogging her or any girl for that matter,” Junmyeon said and after a while, with great embarrassment, asked Sehun how in Merlin’s beard he’d remove the thick layer of sick-coloured cream on his face.

✦

Lakeside visits became frequent for Junmyeon, spending his time studying there during his vacant period and hoping that he’d find Yixing hanging out as well because it was the Hufflepuff's favourite. When he came back after having not visited since February, it was near empty, with only the occasional chatters and laughters from passing students from the nearby walkway filling the reigning silence.

A raven was perching on the branch of the tree and Junmyeon guessed this was the same bird following him months back. He offered it a piece from his sandwich, remembering that it used to snack on half of Junmyeon’s lunch before, but the black bird only turned its head curiously at Junmyeon, gronked, and remained in its place.

“Guess you’re a different one,” Junmyeon muttered as he took a bite from his sandwich after his arm got tired from stretching it towards the bird.

He stayed for a bit and spent it on finishing half of the chapter of his required reading and when the bell rang, he left and returned to the castle.

 

Junmyeon was roaming around the castle at 10 as a prefect to catch students who were not in their respective dorms yet. He chanced upon Park who was carrying a pile of hardbound books along the corridor, hurrying to catch the stairs for the Ravenclaw tower.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I missed the librarian’s bell and was the last to leave the library with these,” Park reasoned as Junmyeon shone a light at him in the dim corridor.

“It’s okay, Park. I will not be docking points since this is the first time you’ve had trouble like this and I trust it will never happen again,” Junmyeon told him.

Park grunted and followed it with a booming, “I promise it won't happen again until I graduate!”

“Would you like some help with that?” offered Junmyeon as Park did not hesitate to pass him some books. A variety of reference works on Potion and Herbology made up Park’s pile.

“These are for Jongin. Although I started reading them a bit after finding them,” Park said happily. Junmyeon remembered that Park was the Ravenclaw Beater Jongin mentioned before and was also his roommate.

“Was Jongin able to brew you a proper Skele-Gro, Park?”

“Oh yeah, he did. You can call me Chanyeol by the way—you are Yixing’s and Jongdae’s friend as well, aren’t you? I got his perfect mix last Christmas,” answered the Ravenclaw. 

“So you’ve tried his imperfect mixes before then?”

“Yeah! I tried his first few brews before and I got an extra kidney on one occasion… but everything’s fine! I just want to support Jongin to be the best Potioneer ever,” Chanyeol said with a childish grin while Junmyeon returned the books he helped carry as they had arrived before the moving staircases.

“Thank you for being considerate—” Chanyeol’s eyes became more beady underneath his thick glasses when his gaze fell on Junmyeon’s jumper. And Junmyeon just noticed that Chanyeol was wearing a similarly made sweater with a letter C sewn on it instead.

“Oh, yea, we both got comfy jumper, huh?” Junmyeon said and smiled, only for it to falter a bit when Chanyeol was still gaping at him.

“This is the first time I have ever been utterly confused in school,” Chanyeol soon muttered in thought. “And it’s not even on a lesson.”

“It is not a bad thing, is it?” Junmyeon tried to say after the guy climbed the stairs.

“No, I certainly hope not,” Chanyeol said and bade Junmyeon good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes regret writing a long story because it becomes a chore in formatting and uploading it here
> 
> * * *


	4. ✦Two-Thirds Spring✦

### ✦ April Showers ✦

Junmyeon was in the library when he received a small parcel from their family owl. It was from his older cousin, Minseok, and a short note said it was his Christmas present and he should open it before an exam. A greeting card was included but Junmyeon tucked it into his book as he thought he could read it in their dorm after he was finished with his classes.

The times he saw Yixing had become less frequent and mostly just in their shared Herbology class every Monday. Junmyeon blamed it on being busy as seventh years, with him and Yixing not having the time to even agree on a regular schedule for eating their meals. It was either Junmyeon ate too early that Yixing was yet to get to the Great Hall or him being the late one and Yixing was done with his meal. It was like either of them was one step ahead and the other was one step back. But for those times that they spent sharing the table with Jongdae and Sehun, Yixing was still a delight to talk to, even if it was mostly Junmyeon talking between them two, or Sehun and Jongdae bickering most of the meal time with Junmyeon and Yixing listening, or laughing, or sharing knowing glances when they silently agreed that it was a challenge to babysit a roommate.

Yerim would still occasionally drop by their table to just be Yerim and most of those times like today, it was Junmyeon getting harried by the younger’s antics. Although Junmyeon had already talked to her and made it clear that there would never be a mutual interest between them, the Slytherin girl just shrugged and told Junmyeon she was just making friendly connections with her seniors and it would benefit her in the future if she’d be well-acquainted with Junmyeon, Sehun and other students coming from the New 24.

“My family’s just from the lower half of the list, Yerim. Find those in the higher ranks to pester or just go with Sehun if that is your goal,” Junmyeon told her during lunch one day, when the Hufflepuffs in the table had left and it was just them with Sehun and Joohyun.

“I’m a Kim, too, and I’m sharing the same ranks with you in that list in case you’ve forgotten,” reminded the girl as she picked on her pecan pie dessert. Junmyeon gaped in disbelief. “Jongin Kim is my second cousin.”

“How come I don’t see you in family gatherings?” he asked.

“My family would rather port to somewhere warm and sunny during breaks and where it is actually fun,” said Yerim. “Sehun is busy with Jongdae and O.W.Ls, and though his family belongs to the Arcane 9, it’s not as fun,” she soon admitted.

Sehun sniggered into his cup of juice. “I appreciate your concern for my well-being, Yerim,” he said.

“I can see Yerim and Sehun more as siblings if you ask me,” Joohyun volunteered.

“My thoughts as well!” agreed the youngest in the table. She beamed at Sehun and Junmyeon watched, while taking a sip from his cup of tea, when Yerim’s smile went towards him and the girl soon said, “I have better plans.”

And it was highly probable Yerim thought that clinging to Junmyeon to make Joohyun jealous was a ‘good’ plan, which was the total opposite to Junmyeon [it was terrible], because her idea of ‘better’ was making Yixing notice her by pestering Junmyeon in the following meal.

Yixing was welcoming at first, having been previously exposed to Yerim but when the girl started throwing him whatever questions she could think of—like the make of Yixing’s wand, or his favourite candies from Honeydukes, or how it felt growing up as part of the higher Arcane 9 families—Junmyeon noticed the Hufflepuff getting uncomfortable. Joohyun’s stern warnings to her roommate were ignored by the youngest, so Junmyeon had to intervene for the sake of Yixing’s sanity.

“Do you think Yixing will like to befriend you if you keep on with that, Yerim?” Junmyeon prompted, leaving Yerim pouting. He did not wait for the younger to say anything because with the way Yerim looked at him, Junmyeon knew so he said, “You now know the answer. Don’t annoy people like this.”

When Junmyeon looked back to his Hufflepuff friend across the table, Yixing’s cheeks tinted a shade of pink and the guy immediately looked down to his food in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, Yixing,” Yerim said, and Junmyeon patted her back gently to praise her for finally listening.

“It’s okay,” the Hufflepuff softly answered, never looking up from his food again until dinner ended.

• ✦ •

The next meal that he was able to join his friends in the table was on the eve of Sehun’s birthday. Yixing seemed to be smiling again but he rarely spoke the whole dinner, except to Jongin and sometimes, Chanyeol who were invited to join them. They each had a turn to wish Sehun well and give their present, but since Junmyeon seemed to be the closest friend the younger Slytherin had [aside from Jongdae of course], Junmyeon was second to last to give a short word.

“This will be the last birthday of yours that I’ll be attending here as a Hogwarts student and I’ve seen you grow to be an equally wonderful and obnoxious person. I am thankful for having you as a friend that has become more of a younger brother. Happy birthday, Sehun,” Junmyeon said, handing the younger beside him his present with a smile.

Sehun stared at the present for a while, containing his sniffling, and upon acceptance, looked back expectantly at Junmyeon. When a few more seconds passed with Junmyeon just looking back confused, Sehun faced the table with a grim ‘Okay’.

“Sorry, what?”

“I thought you were going to give a hug but never mind,” the younger Slytherin said.

Realization slowly dawned on Junmyeon as he remembered Sehun moaning about hugs and kisses last year every time they witnessed other students celebrating their birthday.

“Oh! I remember now!” Junmyeon exclaimed, giving his roommate a tight hug from the side.

Sehun almost elbowed Junmyeon’s ribs when he moved so he could properly return the hug. “How dare you forget when it was you who offered!” cried the younger while the rest in their table gave out endeared coos and amused laughter.

“You told me you didn’t want it,” Junmyeon reminded as he poked Sehun on his side.

 

Junmyeon only remembered his cousin Minseok’s present when he opened his drawer that night and saw it, when he and Sehun were preparing for bed. He hastily took it out, tore its wrappings to reveal a shiny green pen with his name engraved on it, and ran to his bag to get the book he last remembered he tucked his cousin’s card in.

“What’s the matter?” Sehun asked worriedly when Junmyeon returned to his desk again from his bed to get his letter opener because it was difficult for him to open the envelope.

“My cousin’s probably sulking now that I haven’t acknowledged his letter yet,” Junmyeon said. “I have to write back soon.”

“Just tell him later that there was a delay because of the owls.”

“He’ll know I am lying.”

“Good luck with that,” the younger said.

“Thanks.” Junmyeon nodded and finally pulled the card out and opened it.

To his confusion, Minseok’s script could not be found and there was just a black square on the other page. He was about to tell Sehun that even his meticulous cousin forgot to write his message for Junmyeon, when there was movement from the black square and his cousin’s face showed up.

‘I am not sure if this is working,’ Minseok said, to which the guy wearing a similarly coloured sweater with his cousin and sitting next to him answered, ‘It is!’

Junmyeon’s eyes slowly rounded in horror as he recognized the face of the other person in the talking picture. He must be looking weird, because Sehun was standing next to him and watching it in a matter of seconds.

‘Okay—so hello Myeon! I’m currently in France spending time with my boyfriend and his family while writing—making this letter. This is Baekhyun by the way, and we’re both hoping you a great holiday. Do well in your upcoming N.E.W.T.s and please send my best regards to Sehun and his boyfriend and to Yixing as well.’ Minseok waved and smiled, and something Junmyeon and Sehun waved to as well.

‘Please tell Xing I miss him! Happy holidays Junmyeon!’ greeted Baekhyun and soon, the box turned black again.

“What—” Junmyeon turned to his roommate as Sehun took the card from his hands, closed and opened it and watched Minseok’s message play again.

“Wicked!” Sehun exclaimed in awe as he rewatched the moving picture. “I’ve only ever seen repeating images without sounds in cards before. Where did Minseok even get this?” The younger Slytherin closed, opened and the box played again.

“Sehun, that was Bun, wasn’t it?” Junmyeon asked, his heart pounding so hard in his chest.

“I’ve finally seen him. He’s cute,” Sehun commented. “And you look like you are so against your cousin and him.”

“No—I meant, I am happy for Minseok—”

“Okay…? So what is the problem?”

“But what about Yixing?” Junmyeon exclaimed, walking around his side of the room clutching his head.

“What? What about Yixing?”

“Yixing likes Bun!” Junmyeon almost shouted, frustrated that of all people to be dumb tonight, it was Sehun.

“Yeah, anybody who has a best friend likes their best friend a lot. I like you a lot,” Sehun reasoned like Junmyeon was not breaking down in front of him.

“No! I didn’t mean that kind of like, I meant—”

“Stop right there,” Sehun interjected. “I don’t want to hear what could be the most stupid assumption I’d ever hear from you.”

“I thought Yixing and Bun—”

“Of course, you were absolutely mistaken,” Sehun said, flashing Junmyeon a look with disdain.

“You should apologize to Yixing for thinking that way,” suggested the younger as Junmyeon was tucked in his bed. 

“Whu—Why should I apologize?” Junmyeon did not even notice the younger doing that, but in a moment, he was under his blanket and Sehun was biding him good night. 

“Because it seems to me that the reason why you’ve been distancing yourself from Yixing is because you were getting jealous of his best friend.” Junmyeon sighed because his roommate had a point.

“I know, it’s ridiculous,” Sehun said as he gave Junmyeon’s blanket a pat and went back to his bed.

• ✦ •

It was difficult to find Yixing the following days, though, and Junmyeon had to reserve his talk with the guy for the following Monday, in Herbology. They still ate meals together but it was difficult for Junmyeon to introduce the topic to Yixing when he noticed that the Hufflepuff would eat without looking up, not talking like he used to, and excuse himself while Jongdae would give out a grave sigh at the departure. Junmyeon started noticing it halfway through the week, and even Sehun’s mood had been affected because of it.

“Jongdae, what’s wrong?” Junmyeon asked after Yixing left once again to ‘finish something in the greenhouse’.

“Yixing and I had a fight. Nothing grand about it,” Jongdae answered.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Junmyeon carefully followed up.

Jongdae’s expressions had only been hard in the past few days, and though Junmyeon is used to Sehun making it, it was a different feeling to see it on a Hufflepuff who he knew was always warm. Same went for Yixing and his serious countenance. Hufflepuffs were terrifying to see mad, Junmyeon realized.

“I just wish he’s less stubborn on certain things. He’s acting like a petulant kid about it and I don’t find it amusing at all!” Jongdae stuffed a spoonful of mashed potato into his mouth and angrily chewed.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Junmyeon offered.

“It’s better if you let him be for a while,” Jongdae said. “Him joining us during meals means I am not totally wrong about it and he recognizes that. He just needs time for himself.”

Junmyeon was not fully convinced, though, and instead of going with his original plan when Monday came, he approached Yixing with the intention to help mend things together with Jongdae.

“What did Jongdae tell you?” asked the Hufflepuff, still not over his looking down on whatever he had on the desk or on the table. This time, it was an open book on magical water plants in Asia.

“He said to give you time,” Junmyeon answered. “Like, sure, Yixing, you can be given time for yourself but I just thought that you might need to talk about it to somebody who is not Jongdae?”

Finally, Yixing looked up from his book with pursed lips. Junmyeon held his breath because the other seemed to have something important to say to him. Except, Yixing soon looked like it wasn’t worth anything so he returned to reading instead.

“I think Jongdae is right,” Yixing told him. “I need time alone. I still appreciate your offer, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon didn’t want to insist, although, he had to admit that being declined made him feel helpless. His two Hufflepuff friends had always been around to help him when it was him having troubles, but when it was their turn, he could not do anything or even comfort them at all.

• ✦ •

It was nearly ten in the evening when Kwon knocked to tell Junmyeon he had a guest waiting outside. Sehun was already fast asleep and Kwon looked like he needed some rest, too, so after thanking the sixth year, he offered to make the rounds and make sure everyone in the house was in their room, preparing to sleep. Kwon told him on the way outside that he had already done so with his fellow sixth year prefect and was just double-checking some of those from the lower years who were still not in their beds the first time he did. All that Junmyeon had to do, Kwon reminded, was to make sure the main entrance to their dorm was locked after he was done with his dealings.

Jongin was waiting outside, clad in his robes on his striped blue and brown pyjamas, and upon seeing Junmyeon, looked less like he was going to take a nap standing. 

“What brings you down here, Jongin?” Junmyeon asked, curious that he got a visit from the Ravenclaw at such a late time.

“I couldn’t catch you around earlier, and sorry that I’ve just remembered—again—I totally forgot about this present,” Jongin muttered.

“You totally forgot about Christmas, Jongin,” a low voice supplied, sending Junmyeon jumping in his place in the unexpected intrusion. Although he could never make out even the silhouette of the guy in the darkness no matter how hard he squinted.

“Chanyeol got an Invisibility Table Cloth on and decided to spook other people,” explained the younger Ravenclaw when Junmyeon was still looking around.

“I’m just trying to protect you,” Chanyeol told his roommate, removing a part of the cloth from his head to show his face and greet Junmyeon. “Greetings,” his floating face said.

Junmyeon’s greeting came out with hesitation which only had Jongin slapping his roommate's shoulder and telling Chanyeol to completely uncloak the table cloth first. Jongin soon pulled out a wrapped present from his robe and handed it to Junmyeon.

“I think this was supposed to be yours. Yixing’s Christmas present,” Jongin told him as Junmyeon took a hardbound book out of a partly opened wrapping.

It turned out to be a diary with a huge photograph of Cedric Diggory on its cover.

“Not a fan of Cedric, really. I just remembered Sehun mentioning that you like him once. And then Chanyeol pulled me down here explaining that this could be yours,” Jongin explained.

“Out of all the friends Yixing gave a Christmas present to, you are the most likely recipient of this diary since you are the only Diggory fan among us. Also, that is Jongin’s jumper you are wearing,” Chanyeol further said, leaving Junmyeon no option to reason because the two Ravenclaws made sense. “Besides, Jongin could not even use the diary because we could not figure out the answer to the riddle.”

Junmyeon looked at his favourite jumper and heaved out a sigh. He guessed he had to give it up because he was afraid Chanyeol would do it by undressing him if he refused with the way the giant Ravenclaw fixated on it. “Can I get this cleaned first?” he asked.

“No! I can clean it for Jongin!”

“Chanyeol, calm down.”

“I can’t! Finally Baekhyun’s and Yixing’s wish for me finally makes perfect sense!” Chanyeol flailed around like a baby eagle preparing for its first flight and Junmyeon had to take what he was wearing off just so the younger would calm down.

Junmyeon soon thanked the two, and after sending them off, he returned to his room to look at the present he got. The piles of papers on his desk were more dire, he thought as N.E.W.Ts would be in less than a month, so he put the diary aside, placed it just below his poster facing him like a picture frame and admired his desk a bit. And then he was back to studying.

• ✦ •

Yixing was seated one table away from theirs, hunched over his pile of books when Junmyeon came in to join his roommate and Jongdae in their usual seats. Junmyeon’s staring must have taken long, as Jongdae had to tell him that it was Yixing’s usual before major exams and there was nothing to worry about. Junmyeon, though, found the lack of breakfast plate before the guy worrisome, although Yixing would take a sip from his cup uninterrupted while writing.

“Junmyeon, if you don’t start eating now, it is you who will starve,” Jongdae reminded. “Unless you want me to tell him now you’re this worried?”

“I can feed you,” Sehun volunteered, picked up Junmyeon’s spoon and scooping soup from Junmyeon’s platter.

He looked at it with so much judgment, but Sehun gestured for him to take it, lest it will spill on him so Junmyeon relented, making Jongdae laugh at them and call them adorable. Sehun relished at the praise of his equally adorable boyfriend that he thought it was his job to spoon feed Junmyeon. After suffering from a couple of spills, Junmyeon took the spoon away from his roommate.

“How’s your studying for the O.W.Ls going, Sehun? I am worried since I rarely see you study at all,” Junmyeon noted, but upon seeing the smug smile on the younger’s face, he guessed there was nothing to worry at all.

“I study with Jongin and Chanyeol. They’re smart, I always learn a lot,” answered Sehun proudly. “Also, Chanyeol lends me his tablecloth sometimes so I can visit Jongdae.”

“I am amazed by the fact that you’re calling Chanyeol by his proper name now,” Junmyeon commented.

“My displeasure with him is a thing of the past.”

“Sehun has grown up a lot, hasn’t he?” Jongdae remarked, making even the students next to them who heard it join in their laughter.

An owl swooped in the next table in Junmyeon’s periphery and the resulting gasp turned heads towards the delivery owl. On its beak was a red envelope and the recipient was none other than their Hufflepuff friend in the next table. 

‘It’s a howler!’ some younger students around them started whispering excitedly, and from older ones, ‘A Hufflepuff gets a howler!’ with an intrigued tone. Most of the students watched as Yixing opened it as if scalded, and the envelope transformed into a mouth.

“ _YIXING ZHANG! Je vais devenir chèvre si_ —” the howler shrieked in a language only ever familiar to Junmyeon through food. And he avoided gazes because he was familiar who sent the howler by its voice and it turned out that Bun was frightening.

'Too bad it is in French,' Junmyeon overheard one of Joohyun’s Ravenclaw companions muttered.

“I can only attempt to pronounce baguette correctly,” Sehun commented, as they watched Yixing being chastised by the screaming letter.

“‘I am so mad for what you’ve done—I will become a goat!’” Yerim screeched along on the side, making the other students and Joohyun look at her horrified while some managed to snigger because it somehow became a duet between a howler and Yerim Kim.

“You’ve finally turned into a full-time banshee, Yerim?” Sehun asked while the first year Slytherin glared at him while pausing a bit, rolled her eyes and continued shrieking.

“‘You make this right, Yixing Zhang, or I’ll tell the person about my charmed picture!’” There was a gasp from those listening. “‘If you keep this up I won’t help you anymore! Your wish to be alone will be fulfilled and I will only laugh at your face! As of now you’re an utter disappointment. Make it right or else I’ll turn you into a goat!’”

The brief silence brought by the shock of the howler as it started to be swallowed in embers was ignored as Yixing hurriedly flicked his wand for his books and papers on the table to be swept into his bag. Face hard and knuckles white, he fled from the Great Hall as students followed him with their gazes.

Jongdae flicked his wand and his food was soon wrapped and picked up from his table as he ran after Yixing. Junmyeon made a move to leave and follow them as well, but Sehun stopped him and shook his head. “It’s better if we don’t,” the younger said.

“You are very welcome for my French. Excusez-moi,” they heard Yerim told her friends as she daintily wiped her lips with her cloth napkin and left their table with Joohyun.

• ✦ •

‘Yixing is doing okay. He’s not skipping meals; just doesn’t want to be around people for now,’ Jongdae assured them during dinner when Yixing was nowhere to be found in the hall. And with knowing that, Junmyeon was supposed to be fine going back to studying in their dorm, but all he could do was sigh at his piles of books and papers and occasionally glance at Cedric Diggory’s picture on the cover of the diary.

He reached out and opened it on the first page.

‘ _In your heart,_  
_They’re the best seeker_.’

This must be the riddle Chanyeol mentioned. For Junmyeon it was rather easy as he picked up his pen and started curling Cedric’s name on the blank box provided in the lower part of the page. He was yet to finish writing the name when another line showed up, making Junmyeon pause.

‘ _Just write the full name of your crush,_  
_not Diggory_.’

Junmyeon groaned and landed his head on his desk first, contemplating whether he should be telling his secrets to a magical diary but since it was a diary and technically his, he returned to minding it and carefully wrote Yixing’s name on the box. It disappeared and left an instruction to turn to the next page.

_I knew it!_

_hello this is Baekhyun_

_write in the box lower of the page to talk to me_ , Junmyeon read as he started writing on the box and watched his writings float towards the upper right part of the page, just underneath Baekhyun’s messages.

‘Hi, I’m Junmyeon. Thank you for the Christmas present!’

_de rien! you speak français? you understand français?_

‘Sorry, I don’t. What happens if I guessed incorrectly by the way?’

_Xing did not teach you? he is excellent to speak français que moi_

_this becomes non-magique and we don’t talk_

‘I see. And haven’t heard Yixing use French.’

_oh non! I am to use magique in to speak and to write anglais_

‘It’s okay. I can understand you, Baekhyun.’

_attendez! I adjust magique!_

_I know it is super late but meilleurs voeux! mery christmas!_

_I always want to meet you. Minseok talks about you a handful. Yixing too!_

‘I only recently learned about you and Minseok when I got a card from him.’

_oh la la. you received it!_

‘Yixing mentions you a lot, so I’ve always wanted to meet you, too.’

_Xing does? he’s describing a unicorn not me, no?_

_people say French speakers sound like horse but since we do magic so we are unicorn?_

‘You sound brill, Baekhyun. Yixing says good things about you, don’t worry. Being a unicorn not included.’

_as you are! very sympathetic! no wonder Yixing talks a handful about you_

Junmyeon smiled at that as his cheeks warmed. Baekhyun’s message was soon followed by a list of Yixing’s friends but knowing Yixing did not forget him already meant a lot to him.

‘Yixing has nicknames for all his friends, doesn’t he? I only know about four of the people you named,’ Junmyeon wrote.

_exactement! he now has a handful of friends I was worried over nothing when he transferred there. he was painfully shy before_

_he calls you Junmyeon so I can never mistake you for others_

It reminded Junmyeon that Yixing never gave him a nickname, but since Junmyeon was long past wanting to sound like a bummer, he ignored the nagging feeling at the back of his head.

‘He calls you Bun. I think it’s cute.’

_oh non non non! I am Baekhyun Byun and everyone calls me Bun now because of him. he’s super eviiil!_

‘Is it okay to call you Bun, too?’

_you don’t want to be super eviiil like Xing, isn’t it? non! please call me Baekhyun_

‘I understand. Maybe I should tell Yixing you don’t like being called Bun.’

_please!!! he doesn’t listen! I want to see his face when you tell him! mdr_

_anyway I have to study now_

_just leave a message in the box if you want to talk to me_

_I will answer in my free time_

_it is super sympathetic finally talking to you, Junmyeon. bye for now!_

‘It’s nice talking to you, too, Baekhyun. Good night.’

• ✦ •

Junmyeon heaved out a sigh as he remembered the previous night’s conversation with Baekhyun. He did not expect things would turn out the way they were—that all his sulking about Yixing being with somebody like Baekhyun was for naught and pure rubbish. He flipped through his notes, reviewing his Advanced DADA notes when the raven from the other day made a gronk on the tree branch.

He watched it fly down and settle on one of the gnarled roots next to Junmyeon, turning its head as if attempting to watch Junmyeon better.

“Why, you want to be friends?” Junmyeon asked, amused. The raven hopped and was soon watching him from his knee. “I guess that’s a yes. Just don’t mess up, please. I am still studying,” he told the bird which gave out a brief gurgling croak.

 

### ✦ It was May ✦

‘Hello, Baekhyun. I hope you’re doing well. I sent you something via owl post; I hope you like it. Happy birthday!’ Junmyeon wrote one day after hurrying back to his dorm room from a visit to the Owlery.

Baekhyun’s reply soon showed up on the page while he was preparing to study.

_oh la la la la bébé! you’re super sweet and sympathetic!_

_I am to look forward to it. thank you!_

‘You are welcome, Baekhyun. I hope you like it.’

_I am to like it!_

_Xing is super busy with the frog test and I know you are too so I am not to keep you long_

_Much love from me to you two_

 

It would be said that the effects of the upcoming exams to the students were indisputable when cases of various degrees of forgetting started happening all around the school. Some had their potions explode due to making it in haste, while others had things turned to something else due to a wrong wand flick. Junmyeon could consider himself lucky, as all he had consistently forgotten was what day it was. Because of that, it had completely slipped his mind of the fact that he’d be graduating in a month.

Sehun was reliable in making him remember, though, when the younger brought his quilt and pillow with him to sleep next to Junmyeon. At first Sehun was being evasive about the reason but when Junmyeon assumed that it was because Sehun had once again read something spooky with his newfound Ravenclaw friends, the younger frowned so hard and trashed on the bed.

“I will never understand if you don’t tell me,” Junmyeon said as he held Sehun down with his quilt.

“Next term you will no longer be here,” Sehun started, his eyes starting to glisten. “And it will never be the same. I will miss you. I will miss taunting you. I will miss your reactions!” And soon enough, he was sobbing over his pillow.

“Oh, Sehun.” Junmyeon hugged the younger and patted him on the back to console him. “I will miss Hogwarts, too. And I will especially miss you.”

“You’re leaving, yet you haven’t fulfilled my double Slytherpuff date dream!” garbled Sehun, making Junmyeon wince as he wiped the other’s tears away.

He thought he could no longer make it happen, so he wished to whoever of his ancestors were listening to them right then, that Sehun would have his double Slytherpuff date wish fulfilled. Hopefully, Sehun’s next roommate would have an interest in Hufflepuffs, too.

“I am sure you’ll have it in the future,” he assured Sehun who, as soon as he had calmed down, snuggled closer to Junmyeon.

After biding each other good night, Junmyeon turned to the table on his side to turn off his lamp. It was not difficult to fall asleep when all he had to do was listen to Sehun’s breathing and follow along.

 

Junmyeon should not be surprised that he had forgotten his birthday as well because it fell on the same week with the start of the examinations. He only remembered because Sehun was greeting him the moment he woke up and was handing him Yixing’s Hufflepuff sweater which Sehun proudly admitted he had _Geminio_ -ed.

Later during lunch, Jongdae handed him his present of a bunny stuffed toy which the Hufflepuff admitted in a whisper was a copy of Yixing’s toy back in the dorms. ‘Only cleaner, because Yixing could not forgive himself if he were to wash Monsieur Lapine and drown the poor rabbit. Just don’t tell Yixing this is the illegal twin of his,’ Jongdae told him. Junmyeon, of course, accepted it and promised his silence as he would not want another round of Jongdae and Yixing fighting.

He found Yixing waiting in the hallway before Junmyeon’s class and when the guy saw Junmyeon approaching, a smile slowly grew on his face. Junmyeon was just glad and relieved that Yixing was less serious and grim when May started and he could smile and talk like he used to in the rare times he was able to join them in meals.

A wreath of small white flowers [he guessed was Caraway] was rested on top of Junmyeon’s head when he reached Yixing, the guy greeting him a happy birthday with his soft smile. Junmyeon couldn’t help but internally squirm because most of the feelings he thought he’d never once again experience were felt that moment, when Yixing was once again being his wonderful self.

The Hufflepuff soon took out a thin box from the sleeve of his robe and handed it to Junmyeon. “I really am not sure what I should be giving you,” he said as he waited for Junmyeon to open it.

The present was a silver bangle bracelet adorned with green stones and Junmyeon could only look at Yixing stupefied as the guy picked it up so he could wear it on Junmyeon.

“It looks pretty on you. My mam was the one who suggested it. Emeralds protect its wearer,” Yixing told him, and before he could step back, Junmyeon gave him a hug.

“I don’t think I deserve something like this but thank you, Yixing,” he said. “Do your best in the tests, okay?”

Junmyeon felt Yixing nod, and his cheeks might have turned a deep shade of red because Yixing left the side of his head a kiss before moving to send him off. 

“See you after the N.E.W.T.s,” Yixing said, making Junmyeon blush deeper if it were possible with the way the Hufflepuff smiled before leaving. 

 

Junmyeon’s neglected diary got the attention it deserved when he decided to check it for messages. Sure enough Baekhyun left him some a day before.

_happy birthday Junmyeon!_

_you did not tell me about your birthday but Xing mentioned it and I sent you a birthday present!_

_please tell me after you received it!_

‘You shouldn’t have! I’m already thankful you remembered,’ he replied.

‘Will it be sent by Caneton?’

_you met moi bébé, no? yes, you are to see him!_

_I don’t know if you know the surprise in this diary but it can also be a present on your birthday! héhé_

‘Surprise? What is it?’

_use Aparecium on Cedric’s photograph_

‘Baekhyun, this better not be what I think it is.’

_do it now! tell me after you see it! héhé_

Junmyeon closed the diary and brought out his wand. In a breath, he waved his wand in a silent incantation and Cedric Diggory’s picture changed to that of a younger Yixing’s in his Beauxbatons uniform—blue hat, blue cape and his delightful dimples included.

_I only have his Beauxbatons picture with me._

_I am to give you his copy from Hogwarts next time!_ , Junmyeon read upon going back to the page where he left their conversation. 

‘He’s adorable.’

‘But I don’t understand why most of my friends gifted me something related to Yixing?’

‘Please explain???’

_mdr what did you get?_

‘A copy of his sweater. And a copy of Mr. Rabbit.’

_oh la la la la la la mdr_

_super adorable friends!_

‘No, Baekhyun. How do I even start explaining to Yixing if he finds out I have these with me?’

_you should try Aparecium on my photograph he always keeps with him_

_a concealment charm to do the trick_

_if only he knows how much you like him_

‘You did not tell him?’

_non! you are a friend to me as he is_

_I don’t tell him what you tell me_

_it is his punishment for not giving my gifts properly that piece of unkindness_

‘You don’t have to tell him anything, Baekhyun.’

_oh non. quoi? pourquoi pas ? what? why?_

_you don’t like Xing anymore?_

‘It’s not like that. I am just already content with what is.’

_I don’t know what to say. I am sad? maybe_

_but Minseok told me that if this may happen, I should not force you two_

_being friends is still a great deal, isn’t it?_

‘It is. And thank you for understanding, Baekhyun.’

• ✦ •

Right after his assigned exam for the day, Junmyeon would spend his breaks in the library or by the lake to study. Most of the time, he’d find the raven perching on a branch or on one of the shelfs but it would eventually hop towards him and observe closer. It was neither troublesome nor noisy, so Junmyeon welcomed the company and took to feeding it bits of his sandwich. He had to be discreet about giving the bird food in the library, though, because Madam Pince had a special nose for any trouble within the library.

But when he was outside, by the lake, he would even play catch the food with the raven. For that day, his sandwich was finished in a few bites and since the black bird looked expectantly at him, Junmyeon brought out his reserved Mr. Kipling jam tarts from his bag. He gave it an apricot piece and it gave out a happy-sounding gurgle.

“What can’t you eat, huh?” Junmyeon laughed at his company. “Funny you like this, too.”

He was about to hand another piece of tart when the bird hopped towards his arm and moved his head to the side, eyeing the shiny bracelet on Junmyeon's wrist. Junmyeon covered it with his other hand and raised his arm so he was eye level with the raven.

“You can’t have this, do you understand?” he told the bird and he was relieved when it seemed to understand his warning when it let out a gronk. And though he thought there was an agreement between them, Junmyeon still hid the bracelet from the bird’s view while he was walking back towards the castle while the bird perched on his shoulder.

 

Sehun’s smug grin was what greeted Junmyeon when he arrived in their room. He let the younger be, doing his usual by removing his robe and necktie and hanging it by the side, but even when he was done with it, the grin on Sehun’s face remained.

“Did you finally lost your brains because of your tests, Sehun?” he asked as he let Sehun follow him around the room with his gaze.

“You and Yixing are hanging out again,” supplied the younger.

“Sorry?”

“I saw you two earlier.”

“Who?”

“Yixing.”

“I think you are mistaken. I haven’t seen him all day.” Junmyeon paused in thought, and recalled who he had talked to earlier. “Do you mean Minho?”

“I know what Minho looks like and he does not look like Yixing.” Sehun frowned as if insulted. “I am sure that was Yixing because there could be no raven as shiny as his plumage. Unless you’ve started charming actual ravens for pets but I doubt that would happen because those creatures are smart and they’d rather poke your eyes out than be your source of entertainment—What is that dumb look on your face?”

Junmyeon’s throat suddenly went dry. “Yixing was—is—the bird?”

“Yixing is an animagus. Been able to turn since fifth year. It’s not surprising because the headmaster is his mentor,” Sehun said while Junmyeon’s brains recalled the times he spent with the raven. “That’s why students go to him when it’s about Transfiguration.”

“I talked to the bird… and fed it… and I must have looked stupid,” Junmyeon gasped.

“Trust me you look stupid right now,” Sehun retorted. “I am surprised you do not know about this.”

Junmyeon could only internally wail, and wail louder when he remembered giving the raven a nickname and calling it Sir Midnight because of its shiny feather. Yixing must be laughing at him then, and he could only wonder why the Hufflepuff never told him.

 

### ✦ Flirting with June ✦

Test results came in by the end of the second week of the month. With at least five N.E.W.T.s including his DADA score, Junmyeon had positive admission to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement while Yixing could easily apply as a Healer Trainee at St. Mungo’s. Sehun started contemplating applying to be a hit wizard, too, since he got Es for most of his O.W.Ls and he was qualified in terms of its other requirements. But all three of them including Jongdae, being older, advised him to think it well and thoroughly during the summer break.

The headmaster arranged a congratulatory feast that night with overflowing food and (non-alcoholic) drinks. Junmyeon was replete midway through dessert and contented himself with listening to the typical banter his company was having during meals. Yixing was sitting next to him, and he was expecting the Hufflepuff to be making a joke about Jongdae or Sehun when he leaned in to Junmyeon’s ear, but what Junmyeon heard was a simple request of “Can I have a moment with you outside? I just need to tell you something.”

To say Junmyeon had zero expectations was a huge fat lie as his heart raced while they headed outside after excusing themselves from the table. They had not really talked much aside from checking on each other and similar pleasantries these past weeks, so Junmyeon had a million guesses as to what the Hufflepuff might be telling him. He still waited and let Yixing start, though, as he knew that with the way Yixing fidgeted, the guy was equally nervous as him.

“I understand that this has come quite late but I apologize for suddenly avoiding you before,” Yixing said. “I felt betrayed when I was getting worried whether you were sick or down and suddenly you were okay with your other friends around. It felt like I was unneeded.

“And I opened my Christmas present for you that Bun chose and switched it with Jongin’s because it’s a Cedric Diggory diary and it was absolutely tacky. And I knew Baekhyun did something with it and I didn’t want him to become closer to you than we were because he was that charming.” Yixing paused, sighing as his cheeks started to turn red, and continued, “I realized that I’ve been horrendously childish for doing those. I am really sorry.”

“I appreciate your honesty, Yixing. And yes, what you did was childish.” Junmyeon saw Yixing winced upon hearing that. “And I just might be equally childish. I am sorry, too, Yixing. For leaving it be and not making more effort in talking to you. You’re one of the closest and best friends I have and I should have been open about my issues, too. I forgive you, Yixing. Please forgive me, too?”

“Yes. Yes, of course.” Yixing nodded, and opened his arms on cue when Junmyeon stepped forward to hug him. “You have always been kind to me, Junmyeon. Thank you.”

“And you have not!” Junmyeon poked Yixing’s side that made the Hufflepuff jolt. “Why did you have to hide from me that you are an animagus, huh? You should have told me that!”

“I got terrified you’d be angry because I was being childish. I don’t know how you are when you’re really mad because you had always been nice. I could not find the courage to approach you like I used to.”

“That was a childish consideration. And I sure looked dumb feeding you sandwiches and Mr. Kiplings those times.” Junmyeon playfully sighed and looked at Yixing.

Yixing was smiling and looking happy again, and Junmyeon could look at him longer and feel happy in turn. He had never felt this relieved and contented in a long while. 

“Did we miss the kiss?” Sehun’s voice intruded, making Junmyeon and Yixing suddenly separate from their hug. He frowned upon seeing and thinking that he did miss something, and Junmyeon could pretend a bit longer to piss his roommate off.

“We better head back to our dorms now before I take points off my boyfriend for being a meddler,” Jongdae suggested, exchanging Sehun for Yixing and pulling the guy with him back to their dorm.

When the two Hufflepuffs disappeared from view, Sehun was back to flashing Junmyeon his grin and Junmyeon once again, for the umptenth time, had to roll his eyes to express revolt.

“You should stop making that face, Sehun,” he suggested as they started walking towards the dungeon.

“The same goes with you,” retorted the younger. “So how does it feel?”

“Having a face like this? Sure feels fine.”

“No, I meant being Yixing’s boyfriend now?” asked the younger which made Junmyeon’s head whip faster than an easy spell.

“We are not like that,” he answered, releasing his amused chuckles which surely made Sehun’s face sour.

“I thought you confessed to each other earlier!”

“Sure was a confession. Of sins. Friendship sins,” Junmyeon quipped.

Sehun looked like he was about to throw a massive wobbler, but when he looked at Junmyeon, he totally forgot about it. “You look like you are decided. Are you sure you aren’t going to regret this?”

Junmyeon nodded. “I think there’s no need to confess my happy little crush with Yixing. I am happy by the fact that we’re good friends.”

“What if, hear me out first, what if you have the chance? That all along this has been mutual and he likes you, too? Would you still choose not to confess?” Sehun asked curiously.

“If I knew I had the chance I would have done so long ago. I didn’t.”

Sehun sighed loudly. “I feel like you are going to regret this. But what can I do, really?”

Junmyeon reached for Sehun’s head and ruffled it, sending Sehun whining and evading further attempts as they reached the entrance to their dorm.

• ✦ •

If there was someone or something to blame, it should be Junmyeon’s brains which kept on contemplating about possible future regrets resulting from his current decisions. Sehun did present a good question and by ruminating on it for the last few days of the term, he had come to realize that whether Yixing would turn him down or not, it didn’t really matter as of that moment. He had no control over Yixing’s decision, but he had the choice to make the guy decide. And by providing the Hufflepuff an option whether he’d like Junmyeon to be more than friends or not, could be considered a service to their friendship.

It wasn’t as if Junmyeon would no longer be friends with Yixing if he were turned down, he was long past that kind of insecurity between his and Yixing’s friendship. Junmyeon was ready to still be friends and be a better one whatever would happen.

He had properly thought about this dilemma, and unfortunately for him, it took for his reluctant self to make a move until his remaining days in Hogwarts had run out, leaving him just an hour or less to find Yixing in the castle while everybody was busy lugging their baggages to the entrance and arranging themselves into groups for the chariots or the boats.

Junmyeon graduated, so he was to ride the boat as part of the school’s sending off tradition. He had told Joohyun to not leave him behind in case he returned late for ‘last minute prefect rounds’ but when he returned to the Grand Entrance, a lot of the students were already on their way to the station. He couldn’t find Yixing, so he reckoned the guy must be one of those students who had already left.

“I had your luggages sent to the station,” Joohyun said as they hurried towards the docks. “What were you doing inside the castle anyway? We’ve already double checked the dorms before heading out.”

“I'm looking for Yixing,” he answered, squinting at the boats who had left to sift on the faces of the passengers.

“You better look for him in the train back instead. We’d be on our last patrol anyway—” Joohyun was left trailing when Junmyeon interrupted her with a loud gasp, for he had found Yixing on one of the boats.

“Yixiiing!” Junmyeon shouted with all his might, making the Hufflepuff look up and wave his arms towards him. He swallowed a lungful of air again and continued shouting, “It’s quite late but I have something to tell you!”

“Tell me later! In the train!” Yixing shouted back.

But Junmyeon couldn’t wait and so, he hurriedly jumped into their designated boat and when he moved to take out his wand to start the vessel, he was met with a collectively wary gazes of his peers. And he couldn’t wait, even if Yixing was screaming ‘Wait there!’ in the background, so he squeezed himself to the side facing Yixing’s boat, climbed the gunwale and jumped into the lake.

He heard the collective gasps of the people when he jumped and even while briefly submerged. Junmyeon decided to resurface immediately lest the headmaster would send somebody to fish him out of the lake which was more embarrassing.

“I know how to swim!” he shouted, paddling towards Yixing’s boat. He could have done the swimming himself as Yixing was only a few meters away, but to his surprise, a thick, slimy thing wrapped around his waist and brought him faster towards his destination. When he was able to hold on to the side of the Hufflepuffs’ boat, the thing which helped him gave him a knock on the head as if chastising him, making Junmyeon realize that it was the Giant Squid all along.

“Good Merlin damn your magic to oblivion,” Yixing cursed as he pulled Junmyeon inside the boat and paused with his muttering to shout towards the people still on the dock. “He’s fine!” A collective cheer followed behind them as Junmyeon victoriously grinned for the success of his feat.

Yixing still looked unamused, though, and continued with his worried lashing, “What was that! You gave me a fret, Merlin, Junmyeon, how important is it you’re going to tell me for you to jump into the feckin frigid lake?” 

If he were himself about a year ago he would have apologized immediately and threw his plan to the rubbish bin but he was no longer. And a dip in the cold sure slowed down his racing heart and actually did him good.

“It’s because I like you! I like you Yixing. I like you a lot! I sound stupid right now but I really do,” Junmyeon said as he watched Yixing’s eyes widen in disbelief. “I want to let you know this because you are a brilliant person, Yixing. I just don’t want to regret not telling you about this in the future, or not asking whether you’d want to be my boyfriend because if you were to ask me whether I’d want to be yours, I’d love to,” Junmyeon said, watching as Yixing’s eyebrows slowly wanted to merge to the middle of his forehead in disbelief.

“Oh my Merlin, I can’t believe this,” muttered the Hufflepuff.

“It’s okay if you turn me down, we can still be friends. And if our friendship were to change, it would be because it changed for the better,” Junmyeon assured him.

“Uhm, can I get you dried first? I don’t want you getting a bad dose,” Yixing asked. Junmyeon would be oblivious from his terrible shivering if the other didn’t point it out. The guy waved his wand in small circles as he slowly worked his magic from Junmyeon’s head and down to his shoes.

When Junmyeon didn’t feel like a pot of soggy tea leaves anymore, he thanked Yixing for the fast drying and cleaning magic. And as he sat there, waiting for Yixing’s words, they were reminded that they had company when the other students gasped and turned towards the few small whistles followed by various colours of light in the sky.

Yet, Junmyeon still looked at the guy in front of him, and revelled in the beauty of the fireworks shown by the colours cast on Yixing.

“Don’t you want to watch the fireworks?” Yixing gestured a bit towards Junmyeon’s back although his eyes remained watching Junmyeon instead.

Junmyeon shook his head, saying, “I like what I’m seeing better.”

“I like what I’ve been watching for so long, too,” Yixing said, taking Junmyeon by surprise. “And the more I watched him the more I realized that I don’t deserve him. He is a wonderful person and a wonderful friend. He remained kind when I wasn’t—I was dreadfully peckish.” Junmyeon sniggered at Yixing’s choice of words and repeated it, making Yixing smile, too. “And probably aggravating—because I got jealous of Yerim and even of his best friend, and worse, my own bestfriend.

“He is the most courageous Slytherin I’ve come to know, for saying the words I worked so hard to tell him but didn’t. He goes overboard sometimes, though, like jumping into the lake kind of worrisome and stupid. But I’ve always liked that about him.”

“Yixing, are you reading a retrospective essay about your school crush because that’s what it feels like,” Junmyeon quipped, his face probably as red as the Demogorgonias. 

“And he inserts interesting jokes on the wrong moments, too. It’s awkward most of the time but I still find them funny,” Yixing kept on, his smiling growing at the few amused chuckles from the students who were eavesdropping.

Junmyeon gaped like a dried puffer fish because of the things Yixing was telling him that the rest of the students in the boat were hearing. But in hindsight everybody must have heard the confession he was almost shrieking earlier, too.

“I’ve always liked you Junmyeon. And if it’s okay with you going out with a wizard in progress, then I’d love to be your boyfriend, too.”

The light from the fireworks were dimming, and before the sky would turn dark once again, Junmyeon said yes as Yixing caught his elated glomp. Junmyeon felt like he was one of the fireworks, because he could burst with all the emotions just from looking at Yixing then. A part of him was saying he should have just confessed earlier, but as with actual situations, magical or even non-magical, nothing could ever be perfect. It would always be a matter of working hard to achieve something near perfection.

Their timing was off, and the fireworks display was concluding, but the time they both spent to get here was invaluable and Junmyeon would never have it any other way. The cheers and whistles of the students with them softened, and with the near-silence, Junmyeon leaned in as Yixing did, sharing their first kiss under the early summer sky.

 

“Wow.” Yixing gasped, his hair a dark, wild nest on his head and his lips a pair of red petals as Junmyeon watched him pant before the wall of their carriage after a round of snogging. “I didn’t know your tongue was also a representative of your house,” he told Junmyeon, his eyes fixated on Junmyeon’s lips.

“Don't tell me you would have kissed me earlier if you knew about it,” Junmyeon challenged with a smile, quite pleased of his acceptable snog technique thanks to the tongue his ancestors passed on to him.

Yixing nodded, and curiously asked, “So what kind of snake are you, love? Do you bite or do you bind?”

“It'd be a kind of surprise I know you can handle. But as far as I know all snakes do swallow,” Junmyeon coolly answered, making his boyfriend sigh and pull him closer for more snogging. 

There was a brash clearing of throat, calling both of their attention away from their getting off, towards the occupants of the seat facing theirs.

Jongdae was looking at them, exasperated. “Who said you two together would be a good idea?” he asked.

Junmyeon grinned at that, and Yixing soon caught on as their gaze fell on the muted guy seated next to Jongdae. They both pointed an accusing finger on him and together, answered, “Sehun.”

Double Slytherpuff Date wish fulfilled.

  


* * *

### Just Perching

_Dear Yixing Zhang,_

_I am Minseok Kim, a professor from Durmstrang and the cousin of Junmyeon Kim, the guy who handed you this letter and small present of mine. You might have heard about me from Baekhyun as I've heard so much good things about you from him._

_I'd get straight to the point. I'm setting you up with my younger cousin. This might be blind faith on my part but I trust that you two would get along well. Not that I'm thoroughly convinced that this setup would end in a mutually romantic relationship between you two; I would never force you together. But I do hope you'd at least be friends._

_Next time Baekhyun comes up to visit here during summer, go with him. I believe it'd be more fun during our small family gathering when you two are around._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments will be appreciated.


End file.
